We are all stars in the Freak show
by Lostinfic
Summary: A corpse is discovered on the site of a travelling circus passing through Broadchurch. DI Hardy reluctantly teams up with war veteran and forensic anthropologist Dr. Smith to solve the murder. The more evidence they gather, the stranger the case becomes. The DI can't shake the feeling that something is off about Rose Tyler, an acrobat with very selective and convenient amnesia.
1. Prologue

_FIVE MONTHS AGO_

Something is wrong.

Everything is dark. Everything hurts.

"She's waking up," a feminine voice with an accent she doesn't recognize.

Too much light, it hurts her eyes but she fights to keep them open.

Step one: Assess your surroundings.

A black woman with long purple eyelashes, a man with a red nose, a horse with feathers on his head.

"What planet is this?"

Darkness again.

"She must've hit her head really hard. Call the Doctor, hartjie."

Something cold on her chest. An Indian woman in white.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor."

"You regenerated?"

The room spins again.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Bad Wolf."

"Not the name of the circus, dear, your own name?"

* * *

He hates the feeling like no time has passed at all since the doctor asked him to count backwards.

"How are you feeling, Mr Hardy?"

Worse.

"Worse."

There's a delay between his brain and his body. Bloody hell.

"There were some complications during the operation."

Heart stopped. Almost died. He already knows. It's not the first time.

"Can anyone take care of you for the next couple of weeks?"

* * *

Children screaming. Explosions. Bones, so many bones.

"No, I won't!"

"John, wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Sweat drenched bed sheets. An arm around his torso.

He barely recognizes the brunette next to him.

Home. Except it doesn't feel like it.

Husband. He's never felt more inadequate.

"Maybe you should take that job in Broadchurch."


	2. Chapter 1

A flash of bright yellow in her peripheral vision makes Rose do a double take. It's police tape, at the edge of the wood, a few meters behind the outworn trailers in which they live and travel. Men and women in various uniforms are walking around, trampling the first flowers of Spring. They must have found the body. 

She hesitates, shifting her weight from one foot to another until her curiosity and worry make her step forward. 

When she reaches the police line, a man in a deep blue suit turns around. She doesn't see the resemblance right away behind the scraggly hair falling on his forehead and the ungroomed beard. And he's just so still, no hopping or animated hand waving, he just stands there, hands on hips, frowning. But then she's closer to him and she recognizes the freckles and the dimples in his cheeks, the lean fingers and the plump bottom lip. And hazel eyes. Eyes that have seen too much. 

She feels dizzy the way she does when she travels through dimensions, like her heart is being pulled out of her rib cage.

"Och blondie!"

Her head stops spinning when she hears his voice. She remembers to breathe. Scottish?

"Sod off, it's a crime scene."

And she thought the Doctor was rude.

"Who are you?" she asks, in a quivering voice.

He flashes his badge. It's not psychic paper, she would have been able to tell. He walks away before she can think of anything else to say or do. 

Rose turns around and runs straight into another man.

"Careful there. Whoa, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Northern accent, Roman nose, piercing blue eyes.

No. This can't be happening.

Rose has learned to roll with the punches pretty early in life but this is a brass knuckles kind of punch. 

"You don't look so good, let's get you a cuppa, eh?"

He holds her steady, guiding her to a nearby bench. She sits down and he hands her a steaming Styrofoam cup that might have been his.

"I'm John by the way. What's you name?"

For a split second she doesn't remember.

"... Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

He sits on his haunches in front of her, a hand on each side of her thighs. She marvels at how much he looks like her first Doctor, down to the mole on his right cheek. She wants to touch him, run her fingers along his chiselled features. She remembers every detail about him, she's never forgotten. She feels a lump in her throat.

He talks about the shock of seeing a dead body but her brain barely processes his words. 

"Are you a John Smith by any chance?"

His eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"Yeah, bit of a common name I suppose."

She has to ask:

"Are you the Doctor?"

"I'm _a_ doctor, not medical mind you, forensic anthropology. How did you know?"

"I'm the circus' psychic, I can see your future in my crystal ball," she jokes, half-heartedly.

She learned to evade questions from the best after all.

He smiles at her widely, bringing back so many memories.

"And in that crystal ball of yours, did you see that you would meet a tall, dark stranger today?"

Is he flirting?

"Smith, get back here." Hardy yells.

John rolls his eyes.

"Who is that?" Rose asks.

"D.I. Hardy. The bane of my existence since Monday."

"Smith!"

"Gotta go, I'll see you around, hopefully." 

And as he walks away she can see the heaviness in his steps, the way he carries himself like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

She remains seated; she observes them from a distance, the way they work and interact with other people. She catalogues the differences and similarities. It all feels like a dream. Good or bad she doesn't know yet. The only thing she's sure of is that she wants to get to know these two men, whatever the cost. 

A hand on her shoulder startles her. It's Zeena, the closest thing she has to a best friend in this universe. She asks what's going on and Rose tells her the little she knows. Her friend listens while stretching and twisting her long brown limbs like she's made of rubber.

"Mama won't be happy about that, a crime scene that's not good for business," she comments, one leg almost parallel to her torso, "Come on, we've got to practice for tonight." 

As she walks toward the big yellow and red tent, Rose takes a look at the sign above the entrance. Bad Wolf Circus. When the dimension cannon malfunctioned and she ended up in this universe five months ago, the sight of that sign had given her more hope than anything else had in years. 

When she'd seen everything that was and everything that could be, she'd scattered the words all the way to this universe to lead herself there. Why? For months now, she's been asking herself that question, torturing herself, every day. Always hoping to find something in the next town they visited. She knows this isn't her original dimension and that she won't find the Doctor here, but she's convinced that something here will help her go back to him. She clings to that belief with all her heart even in her darkest moments when she's afraid that she'll never see her family again.

Out of all the places she's been in the last five months, it's in this little town, off the coast of Dorset, that she finds him. Two of him, none of which is really him as far as she knows. Why? 

She stretches her arms, rolls her shoulders and neck, touches her toes the way the other gymnasts have taught her to. It makes her feel a little less numb, like she's slowly coming back in her body. Shop girl, defender of the earth and acrobat, she's nothing if not versatile. She isn't the star of the show in any way, more like an assistant. Zeena's safety depends on her, she can't be distracted.

"Oh hartjie, you look pale, have you eaten anything today?" Mariam, Zeena's mom is standing next to her, she didn't even see her come in. "Come, I'll fix you something to eat."

Rose exchanges a look with Zeena to make sure it's okay before following her mom to her trailer. It's one of the nicest, probably because Mariam is the circus manager. She has noticed that people's caravans tend to reflect their status in the circus.

Rose sits down in the dinette booth and stares at the faded South African flag on the wall while Mariam warms up some potjiekos in the microwave. She puts the plate down in front of her and pets Rose's head.

"Want to tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rose hesitates, moving pieces of meat and vegetable around the plate. She's still unsure whether she really saw what she thinks she saw.

"I met some people today that looked familiar."

"You're starting to remember!"

When Mariam found Rose with a concussion behind the carousel, Rose had faked amnesia. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, an easy way out. But it had now become a burden, always having to watch what she said. They'd been so patient and caring with her and she lied to them everyday. But then again, who would believe the truth?

"I guess I am, it's still very vague, though, I'm not really sure who they are... I just don't know how I feel about that."

* * *

He knows people are staring and talking behind his back. It's his 3rd day on the job and there's another murder. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to come back to Broadchurch but it's the only place that would take him with his condition. They were short staffed after Ellie had moved away to another city for a fresh start (which saddens him but he won't admit it out loud). They probably also felt like they owed him after the Latimer case. 

"Sir?"

"Aye," Alec replies without looking up from his computer.

"We've been running background checks on the circus folks. A couple of them have criminal records," he puts a pile of files on the DI's desk except for one, "and then, there's Rose Tyler."

John Smith appears in the doorway.

"What about Rose?" Alec gives him a questioning look. "She's the pretty blonde we saw this morning."

"Pretty, eh? Anyway, we can't find anything on her, no records, she doesn't exist."

"Alright, I'll go see her," Hardy declares, standing up with sigh "and you stay here, Smith, I don't want to see you anywhere near her if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Smith crosses his arms and stares angrily at the DI.

"What kind of man do you think I am? I may not be a cop, doesn't mean I'm not a professional. Anyway, I'm married."

"Like that ever stopped anyone," Alec mutters, "and where's your ring, eh?"


	3. Chapter 2

It's a surprisingly hot day for March, Hardy leaves his jacket in the car and rolls up his shirt sleeves as he walks to the tiny silver bullet trailer he was told she lives in. She opens the door before the first knock and greets him with a bright smile. He'd be suspicious if it looked forced or nervous but for some obscure reason she seems genuinely happy to have a police officer on her doorstep. It unsettles him a bit. In a pleasant way. He makes an effort to say hello and introduce himself properly.

He observes her as she's placing a tea pot and scones on the formica table. Smith was right, she is pretty. Not that it matters. She talks about this morning and he detects a London accent. When the DS told him there were no records of her, he'd expected an illegal immigrant, but she couldn't be more British.

She hands him a mug and he spits back the first sip. Too sweet. She apologizes profusely. The Doctor liked it with three sugars.

He glances around the place, everything is brown and beige and pastel floral patterns. She stands out in this dull place with her neon green t-shirt, glossy pink lips and sunny hair.

"This is not your trailer."

She smiles again, the tip of her tongue curling over her teeth. It's almost annoying this cheerfulness of hers. Almost.

"Very good, Detective. It's Tatiana's, she went back to Hungary while she's pregnant and I borrowed it. How could you tell?"

He shrugs. Not a talker this one. It unsettles her a bit. She sits right next to him on the dinette bench. She feels an impulse in her arm, an urge to touch his hair, move it away from his eyes. It looks soft the way it did after the Doctor had taken a shower.

"Miss?"

"Uh, sorry did you say something?" She places her hands securely under her legs.

"Full name?"

It's a painful reminder that he doesn't know her. Rose sobers up and reminds herself to be careful.

"Rose Marion Tyler."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty...five," give or take, "what year is it?"

"2013."

"Blimey!" so this universe is in advance or maybe they just have a different calendar, "make that 27 then."

He squints at her.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No, no!" She puts her hand on his bare forearm. Her touch startles him, not because she's invading his personal space but because it's been a while since he's felt the warmth of another human's skin. A hand that isn't probing him with latex gloves, but that is friendly. All his senses zero in on that touch and he becomes only half-aware that she's still talking, something about a head injury.

He makes an attempt at regaining some control by asking about her whereabouts of the last week. She arrived in town only three days ago. She tells him about her usual schedule and walking around town. She's very chatty and he wonders if she's always like that or just nervous. She asks where he's from and the best place to get chips in town. And he's surprised to find himself answering her questions. This really isn't how this meeting was supposed to go.

Hardy stands up and crosses his arms. Clearing his throat, he asks:

"Where are you from, miss Tyler?"

"Planet Earth," she laughs and he frowns, "Oh, would it kill you to smile?"

"No," replies Alec, matter-of-factly. "Answer the question."

"I bet you 5 quid I can make you laugh," she says with a mischievous smile.

"Are you trying to bribe a law officer, miss Tyler?" his face is stern but there is an unmistakable spark of amusement in his eyes.

"10 quid?"

"Done."

Back at the precinct, when DS Morris asks what he found out about Rose Tyler, Hardy can't give him a proper answer. She's very charming but he can't shake the feeling that she's out of place.

Rose watches the detective walk away from her trailer with a heavy heart. She really doesn't know what to make of this visit. Should she be worried? What if they start trying to find information on her? She doesn't have any official papers. What if there is a Rose Tyler in this world and she's a criminal? She sighs and lets herself fall on the bed. At least she got to learn a thing or two about the Doctor look alike. He's a bit grumpy. In a cute way. She cringes at how she couldn't help but flirt with him.

She reaches under the bed and finds the device she uses to travel from one dimension to another. It looks a lot like Jack's time agent bracelet, a vast improvement on the big yellow button they had to wear around their necks. She only checks if it works twice a day now. But for the first time in five months she hesitates before entering the coordinates to Pete's world. Her fingers hover above the touchscreen. She's suddenly afraid it will work. She can't do it. One look at the clock provides her with an excuse to stop thinking about that. The show must go on. She grabs her bag and heads for the Big top.

"Hey Rose!"

"Hi Jim!" she kisses the old man on the cheek, "D'you manage to fix that bumping car?"

"Yeah, yeah, listen, what did that copper want to do with ya?"

"I'm not sure."

"You don't tell him anythin', ok? They gonna start diggin' in everybody's past, they always suspect us. Next time, you call me, he won't bother you for long." He punctuates his statement with a snap of his suspenders and Rose thanks him for looking out for her.

She makes her way through the loud and flashing rides, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy now so familiar she barely notices it. Before passing the door, she looks up at the sky, she can't find Ursa Major and it's not because of the light pollution; here too, the stars are going out. She scolds herself; she should be worrying about that instead of whether or not DI Hardy and John Smith fancy her.

Rose puts on her costume, a white and powder blue corset-like top with a frilly skirt that used to make her feel so self-conscious while Zeena talks about a cute bloke she spotted in the crowd. Then they help each other with their make up and she puts on the fake purple eyelashes. It used to take her hours to get ready now she can do it in twenty minutes. It has become a routine, a ritual. She likes the backstage energy, all the people running around, the smell of powder and sweat. She likes the butterflies in her stomach and the cheers of the crowd when they enter the arena. In those moments she has to focus entirely on her movements and Zeena's. It takes all of her concentration because she's so out of synch with this universe. She can't think about anything else and it's a relief.


	4. Chapter 3

"Perfect," Rose says to herself as she sits down on a lawn chair directly in the sun. Her favourite thing about this universe is the fact that it's warmer and the Winter is much shorter. She opens up her book, "Back to the future", the novelization, is a very successful series here. She enjoys it despite the fact that some of Doc's time travel theories are just plain ridiculous. 

To be honest her choice of activity has a lot more to do with keeping an eye on Dr Smith while he works than actually reading or tanning. From her spot she has a good view of the crime scene. He's digging and collecting samples or whatever it is a forensic anthropologist does. Every once in a while he looks around with his hands on his hips and sighs deeply. Whether it's because he has a lot of work to do or because he can't find what he's looking for is hard to tell from this distance. 

When he sees her, he waves then wipes his head with his forearm. She waves back and decides to offer him some of the iced coffee she just made. She stands up but her plan is cut short by Aaron's arrival. He's an ex heavy lifting champion that also performs in the circus show. Rumour has it that his career was cut short by an abuse of steroids. He was nice to her when she first arrived but Zeena had warned her to stay away from him and Rose had quickly understood why: despite the fact that she had repeatedly turned him down he kept hitting on her, making lewd remarks and generally making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Rosie," he says in a voice she's sure he thinks is suave as hell.

"Aaron, what do you want?"

"I was thinking, 5 months you've been with us and I've never seen you with a bloke. Why not, you know..." he makes an obscene gesture with his hands "relieve the tension together. Wadya say?"

"I'm flattered but as I've said before, I am not interested."

"Oh c'mon, Rosie. I know you want to, don't be so frigid." He licks his lips and looks her up and down in a way that makes her feel dirty.

"I'm warning you, get away from me."

"Or what?"

He takes a step further, invading her personal space with his motor oil and cigarette smell. He grabs her shoulders, hard enough to hurt her. The next second he finds himself with his face pressed against the grass, one arm twisted behind him and Rose on his back.

"Or I'll kick your sorry arse. And stop calling me Rosie."

"Crazy bitch!"

"A real gentleman, you are," John says.

Rose turns around and Aaron takes advantage of her stupefaction to throw her off and run away.

John is immediately at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern painted all over his features.

She's shaking and she has to make an effort to stop her teeth from chattering. She's faced monsters before but human ones always scare her the most.

"I think so."

"You sure?"

What she really wants right now is for him to hug her. She has always felt safe in his arms, well the Doctor's arms. Like he was holding her together and it made her feel whole after they had faced danger. She remembers reading an article, not long after her arrival in Pete's world, about kintsukuroi, the Japanese art of repairing pottery with gold. And she'd started thinking of herself that way, a girl made more beautiful by being broken and put back together, filled with gold by this extraordinary man. 

She wraps her arms around herself, and just stands there looking at John Smith. How cruel it is that she's missed his hugs so much in the last years and now that he's right there, she can't ask him to hold her because he's a stranger. 

He shifts his weight from one foot to another, feeling useless. He wants to take her in his arms but it doesn't seem appropriate after what just happened to her.

"I've got to go back to the lab..." he points at the evidence bags lying on the grass behind him. 

Impulsively she asks him if he can give her a ride into town. He agrees even though he's technically not allowed to. He suspects she just doesn't want to be alone. She tries to distract herself from what just happened by asking him about the investigation but he can't tell her anything and silence sets in as they drive. 

He can tell, even without looking away from the road, that she's staring at him. He can feel it just like he could yesterday and he wonders what she finds so fascinating bout him. He's just an ordinary man, not a particularly good looking one at that. When they stop at a red light, he looks over at Rose and her eyes well up. He immediately turns in the parking lot to his left and cuts off the engine. She tries to contain her tears when he tells her everything will be alright but the emotions of the past days are catching up with her. It's not just what happened with Aaron, it's the murder and seeing two men who look exactly like the Doctor. For months, she's focused all her energy on getting back to him and saving the universe. She bottled up every tear that threatened to spill. Only to have him in front of her, physically but not mentally and they don't recognize her. It's just too much, the dam breaks.

He opens up his arms and awkwardly holds her over the shifting gear. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, he smells of moist earth and pine trees, she soaks his purple t-shirt with her tears. She keeps apologizing, she didn't want to cry.

For the second time in two days he finds himself wanting to take care of her and protect her. There's something about Rose Tyler, about the way she puts up a strong front, that tugs at his heart. It's silly, he barely knows her but here he is.

"How about an ice cream?" he asks once she's calmed down.

She nods and laughs a little. They get out of the car and head for the ice cream shop where he happens to have parked the car. He gets two ninety-nines and puts his flake in hers. They sit down at a once white plastic table with a faded Cadbury parasol. In the distance, she can hear the sea. Rose focuses on its rhythm, the waves calmly coming and going.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There's so much to say but so little she can actually talk about. She tells him about Aaron, his inappropriate behaviour with her and many other women in the circus. When he asks how she managed to overpower him, she lies about self-defense training. Well, it's not a complete lie, when she was fifteen Jackie had made her take some classes after she'd heard a group of men catcalling her daughter in the street next to their flat. But today had more to do with her Torchwood training, Aaron is a pretty big guy.

John feels powerless when the only thing he can tell her is that he'll ask a police officer what can be done to stop Aaron. He explains that he hasn't been with the police for very long so he's not knowledgeable about laws yet.

"What did you do before?"

"I worked for many years at John Moores university in Liverpool doing postdoctoral research and teaching. I still live there, technically."

"Technically?"

"I have a house there and... anyway it's temporary in Broadchurch, I had to come here after I lost my last job, not at the university, something else I did."

"What was it?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

She recognizes the clipped tone and shifting eyes, that's very him. There's something about that other job that makes him profoundly uncomfortable. She doesn't press the issue.

His mobile rings, few words are exchanged but he looks at the police station across the street and makes a V sign at someone looking out the window before hanging up.

"What was that about?"

"Hardy, telling me how to live my life. I've got to get back to work but if there's anything, and I mean _anything_, you call me," he hands her his card and she watches him walk away.

* * *

"Are you out of your bloody mind, there were evidence bags in that car, you can't just leave it somewhere and have an ice cream with a suspect!"

John closes the door to Hardy's office and tries to stay calm.

"It's not what you think. I was at the crime scene earlier, her trailer is not too far and there's this big guy that assaulted her. I couldn't just leave her there after that, could I? She was crying for God's sake."

Alec sits down in his chair and mulls over the new information.

"Why did he assault her?"

"She says he wanted to have sex with her. Apparently, it's not the first time and not just with her. I think we should really look into that guy. Aaron she says he's called."

"What did you do, when you saw it happen?"

"I ran to her but by the time I got there he was already down."

Hardy's eyes widen.

"How big is he?"

"6 feet 3 maybe and large," he holds up his hands apart to show him the man's size, clearly indicating that he's wider than him.

"So she could have easily overpowered the victim?"

"What? No! Well yes but that's not my point. And why is she even a suspect?"

Hardy crosses his arms, a sure sign that he's not going to waste any more time talking about this.

"Tell me what you've found out about the victim and spare me the science."

Smith sighs and rubs the back of his neck. There really isn't much to say, his usual time of death indicators seem to contradict one another; decomp says many months but insect activity suggests only two days. Furthermore, for some mysterious reason, he can't get a proper DNA sample. The victim is either a tall child or a very healthy adult, female most likely. The DI looks less than impress and dismisses him coldly before putting on his glasses and turning his attention to the CCTV footage on his computer.


	5. Chapter 4

Rose watches the sunlight slowly spread across the leaves of the trees by the window of the top bunk bed. She waits to hear Mariam and Zeena move around the caravan before coming down. After what happened yesterday she didn't feel like sleeping by herself and her friends had welcomed her. Mariam, in a floral nightgown, hands her a cup of coffee and smoothes her bed head affectionately.

"How are you this morning, hartjie?"

"Much better. Thanks again."

"You know what, I bet Aaron is the killer," says Zeena, standing in the living room, her palms pressed against the ceiling, "he's a bloody creep. Remember when he almost killed Sven because he thought he'd stolen his motorbike?"

"Careful Zeena, don't go spreading rumours."

"But it's true though, mama. And I know you're scared of him too, it's the only reason you haven't fired him yet."

Mariam gives her daughter a disapproving look but doesn't contradict her, instead she asks Rose about her plans for the day.

"I'll go into town, I need some things from Tesco."

"Could you go to the newsagents while you're there and get me The Economist?"

"Sure," she takes the ten pound note Mariam is handing her.

When the news come on the radio, the three women stop talking.

"A body was found earlier this week in a vacant lot by the A35, the police are now treating it as a suspicious death. The identity of the victim is still unknown. In a statement to the press, Detective Inspector Alec Hardy, best known in these parts for his work on the Latimer case last year, is asking for the public's cooperation: If you have seen anything suspicious in the last week or if someone you know is missing, please contact the police. In other news, the King..."

"What's the Latimer thing?" Rose asks.

Zeena, who followed the case with a certain morbid fascination, relates the main events: from the discovery of the body on the beach to the accusation of a local police officer's husband. Rose eats her toasts and jam in silence, engrossed in the tale. She knows her friend tends to exaggerate but it seems to have been a tragic moment for this small community and she can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to work on that case.

By the time they've finished discussing both past and present murders, it's already 11 o'clock and Rose heads out to her own trailer for a quick shower.

Wrapped in a towel she opens a drawer and stares at the small collection of clothes she owns, most of it is hand-me downs since she had nothing but the outfit on her back when she arrived. She picks up a striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of jean shorts. The only thing she spent a significant amount of money on is a pair of pink Chuck Taylor sneakers which she puts on before grabbing her bag.

The circus is set up on a vacant farm land just out of town and it's a 20 minutes walk to High Street. Rose strides along the footpath lined with tall grass and fragrant honeysuckle. There's a distinct lack of buzzing noises that usually comes with wildflowers, strangely, there are no bees just white butterflies and grasshoppers. She shrugs and absentmindedly kicks a rock, focusing back on the mental list of things she needs from the store. She soon passes the crossroad with the path to the beach and catches sight of the brown roof and blue sign of the newsagents.

The tiny shop is filled with the stale smell of paper and dust. Rose spots the newspaper display but a familiar man in an unfamiliar suit is standing in front of it, reading the local rag.

"You're supposed to pay before you read it."

Alec turns around, looking as unimpressed as ever.

His tie, an old plain blue thing, is askew and impulsively she fixes it. A simple gesture but intimate in its domesticity. He doesn't protest, he hopes she'll fix his collar too. Her fingers linger on the fabric and a vivid memory floods her brain.

_Her mother had been the first one out the door and Rose had taken that opportunity to pull on the Doctor's tie to bring his lips to hers. She had felt him smile in the kiss and he had pressed her gently against the wall, her hand trapped between their heaving chests. She remembers with satisfaction his groan when she had delicately pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her surprise, when he had slipped his hand under her shirt. She could still feel his fingers on her skin, the way they had grasped her waist, the shiver that had ran through her. Afterwards, his eyes had been full of promises. Tonight. But then the ghosts had arrived. _

She feels herself blush and the warmth spreading across her cheeks only increases when she realises she's still holding the detective's tie. She meets his eyes and the idea of kissing him crosses her mind. Curiosity or attraction, maybe both. She wants to know what he's made of that man whose tie is not always perfectly in place. What his groans sound like. What it would feel like to be kissed by someone who is not plagued by her mortality. All in, no holding back. And she feels it, that delicious shiver through her limbs, down to her core, waking up dormant nerve bundles. Her grip on his tie tightens.

"What are you doing? You think you can flirt your way out of suspicion? John yesterday, now me?" Alec says but his voice is not as harsh as his words.

"Don't talk about me like that. You don't know me. John helped me out, I was thankful. I can be nice to someone without ulterior motives, now can't I?"

Alec feels properly chastised and stammers:

"Hum, well yes," he runs his hand on the back of his head, "...I suppose, I'm, uh..."

"Is that an apology? Because I think you can do better than that," she says, tilting her head and smiling.

"M'sorry," he mutters, avoiding her gaze.

"Apology accepted, wasn't so hard now was it?" she grins, knowing she's pushing it.

He rolls his eyes and bites the inside of his cheeks trying not to smile back.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," Rose says.

"S'alright but, uh, I think maybe my collar needs righting too."

Hope rises in her chest.

"Of course, can't let you walk around looking so disheveled."

She steps closer and fixes his collar, with more assiduity than required, her fingertips tickling his neck. His eyes never leave her lips.

"Looking good," she smoothes the lapels of his suit unnecessarily.

She flips her hair seductively before leaning over to grab a newspaper, purposely brushing against him. She heads for the cash register with a slightly exaggerated sway to her hips. Once she's reached the counter, she looks over her shoulder and delights in his dazed look.

"Oh and by the way Inspector, _that_ was flirting."


	6. Chapter 5

Bewildered by his meeting with Rose, Alec walks to the precinct in a sort of daze. It was bad enough yesterday that he didn't get any information out of her yet left with a smile and a thank you, today he actually let this complete stranger touch him and he asked for more. For one second she looked like she was going to kiss him and he would have let her. It's been more than a year since he's kissed someone, since he's really wanted to kiss someone, even when he was married... Her body so close to his, her fingertips grazing his neck. That he is attracted to her is not surprising but that a beautiful, young woman like her would be attracted to him is strange, suspicious even. He feels like every fiber in his body is both attracted and unnerved by her. He reminds himself, not for the first time, to be careful around her. But he's quickly learning that she has a knack for catching him off-guard.

He sees a poster of the circus in a shop window and makes a mental note to catch her show before it leaves town. Maybe he could bring her flowers afterwards. Roses would be tacky, lilies maybe...

"Fuck."

He shakes his head and picks up the pace. He reaches the round concrete building rapidly, the familiar buzzing of chatter and phone rings welcomes him. On his way to his office, he stops by DS Morris' cubicle.

"Anything worth mentioning?"

The young officer hands his superior a photo of a seventeen year-old black haired girl. Emily Fitch was reported missing by her best friend this morning. She lied to her parents and went to London to meet her boyfriend. She should have been back in town yesterday but she isn't and her friend can't reach her or her boyfriend.

"Alright, follow up on that, call the parents, find the boyfriend, and contact Scotland Yard. I'll give the photo to Smith, see if it helps identifying the victim."

By the time he's finished his sentence, Alec is already a few steps away from Morris' desk.

"Wait, Sir, there's something else. Aaron Waters has a previous conviction for assault and attempted murder."

"Who?"

"Aaron Waters... Dr Smith asked us to look him up."

Morris braces himself, ready for the onslaught of Hardy's fury. It looks a bit ridiculous considering he's 5 inches taller than the DI. But Alec only glares at him and abruptly pulls the file out of his hands.

"Bring him in."

Alec finds Dr Smith in the basement. There are several coffee cups and candy bar wrappers as well as notebooks and crumpled paper strewn around, telltale signs of a night spent working that Hardy knows all too well. John looks a little too awake.

"I figured out CoD!"

"About bloody time. What is it?"

"Laser."

"Laser?"

"Laser! Isn't it fantastic? I've never seen anything like it before," there's that mad scientist look about him.

Hardy is more puzzled than excited. He slides his jaw sideways and looks up, thinking.

"How? What kind of weapon?"

"I have no idea. There are no signs that the body was dragged, no dislocated joints. So either the killer has a yet unheard of laser weapon or killed Jane Doe here in some industrial or medical facility and was strong enough to carry the body in his arms."

Hardy flips through the file Morris gave him.

"It says here Aaron Waters was a heavy-lifting champion. I'll ask SOCO about footprints."

"Rules out Rose," John says cheerfully.

Hardy disagrees, he still can't shake the feeling that there's something off about her, he's convinced that she's hiding something. For one thing, she won't say where she's from and there are no records of a 20 something Rose Tyler in the UK. Of course, it would help if he were able to form a coherent thought when he's around her.

"What if she's Aaron's partner in crime? She told you he attacked her when she refused his advances but maybe they were arguing about the murder."

Smith sighs, visibly annoyed.

"Why would they bury the body so close to the circus?"

The DI makes a non-committal noise and shrugs. He hands John the picture of Emily Fitch. The doctor looks at it closely then back and forth between the skull and the photo.

"Nah, it's not even close, look at the maxilla." Hardy doesn't look. "There's an artist in Bournemouth who does facial reconstruction, I've worked with her before, I was thinking of going there tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll be in my office... go back home, get some sleep."

* * *

John opens the door to his flat and reluctantly steps in, it's a depressing sight: the bleak white walls against which stands out the ghastly print of the sofa. Five months and it still doesn't feel like a home. He sits at the kitchen table in front of the bay window, the only good thing about this place is the view on the ocean. The endless blue makes him feel a little less trapped.

His mobile rings. Andrea. He doesn't answer.

He does miss her. Brilliant woman, she'd been his professor, his thesis director, his lover, his wife and she had never ceased to amaze him. People thought it wouldn't last because she was older than him, but they had proved them wrong. And now it's not age that is tearing them apart. He doesn't remember why they had thought that a separation would help. Frankly, he's still bitter that she pushed him to get this job in Dorset but it started before that. She never really understood when he changed career, when he left the university to join the army. Granted, in retrospect it wasn't his smartest decision, but he needed more adventure than the academic life could provide. But he got more than he bargained for.

He feels his eyelids getting heavier but he stands up and grabs his duffel bag and boxing gloves.

"Physical activity, that's what I need."

He found the boxing club in Dorchester when he worked there on a case not long after his arrival in the area. It provided him with the perfect outlet for his anger. He gives it all he can, hitting the speed bag repeatedly until it's just a blur, until it becomes the only thing in his mind and he jumps with the skipping rope until his legs give out. The old coach there knows this type of man all too well and he always keeps an eye on John, makes sure he doesn't injure himself. He fancies himself as a bit of a psychologist, helping men work through their issues. A healthy mind in a healthy body.

After a few practice fights and a pint and pizza at the pub next door with other boxers, John heads back to Broadchurch. It's almost 8 o'clock when he sees the bright lights of the circus in the distance by the highway. Without hesitating he drives to the parking lot and buys a ticket for the show. The loud noises and the crowd makes him uncomfortable but he manages to reach the biggest tent and finds a seat in the bleachers just as the lights are being dimmed.

* * *

"Someone's here to see you."

Rose dries her freshly washed face and exchanges a look with Zeena who just shrugs. She makes her way to the back entrance and finds John waiting. He looks at her up and down, taking in her revealing stage costume and blonde locks.

"You look beautiful…," he looks down at his hands and clears his throat, "considering."

"Considering what?" she asks, but she's not offended, some things never change.

"Considering you're a murder suspect."

"I'll take the compliment anyway."

There's a lull in the conversation and she looks at him expectantly. John realises that he didn't have any reason to come talk to her, he just felt like it and acted without thinking.

"So…" they say at the same time and start laughing.

Rose shivers in the cool night air.

"Let me get some warmer clothes and we can go for a walk or something, yeah?"

Her trailer seems even smaller with John's tall frame filling it, his head only inches away from the ceiling. He stands with his back to her while she slips into a pair of jeans made as comfortable as pajamas by years of wear and a red hoodie.

"I've got some masala chai if you'd like-," she offer.

"Ok, but can we drink it outside?" his eyes never leave the window as he speaks. Cramped spaces make him anxious.

"Sure, grab the tartan blanket by the door, we can sit on it."

She puts the loose tea leaves and spices in a special thermos with warm milk and heads outside. John is standing a few meters away from her trailer, the folded blanket still in his arms, he's looking up at the sky.

She hasn't decided yet whether she's lucky or not to have found John and Alec but when he looks her way with a smile she's leaning more towards lucky because that's one face she never thought she would ever see again.

She sits with her legs crossed next to him and pours the tea, the perfume of exotic spices mingles with the crisp night air. John starts pointing out constellations and planets in the sky and she listens. She's delighted to find out that many of the constellations in this universe are named after fairy tales.

"…. and that makes Cinderella's dress and the bright star just to the right is her glass slipper. And you probably already know the Bad Wolf constellation next to it."

Rose feels the blood drain from her face.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, the Bad Wolf constellation, you know it looks like a butcher's cleaver with the North Star… are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just some words that trigger things in my memory…"

"I thought that's what the circus was named after."

"Maybe, when I asked Mariam she said she didn't know why it's called like that, she just kept the name from the previous owner."

Rose takes a few deep breath and tries to smile. John changes the subject and asks her about her life with the circus.

The conversation between them flows naturally, the silences become less awkward as their physical proximity increases. He tells her with great enthusiasm, eyes shining, about his travels, his internship on a Mayan archeological site and on a Viking site in Norway during his graduate studies. And she sees clearly a man of action, a man who can't stay still. Eventually, he finds himself telling her about the army.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what can a forensic anthropologist do in the army?" she aks.

"Identify bodies," he replies, looking toward the dark sky.

Suddenly, there's a hunch to his shoulders that wasn't there a minute ago. Without thinking, Rose reaches for his hand. He's startled by the gesture and hesitates before curling his fingers between hers. The feel of his dry, rough skin brings back a flood of memory and she has to remind herself that he's not the Doctor.

"I don't have full on PTSD just a general impression that the world is a shitty place and humans can do horrible things." And just by the way he's saying it, the strain in his voice, the faraway look in his eyes, she knows it's more than that. "I'm lucky I have so many friends and a big family," he continues, "if it hadn't been for them… Anyway, I didn't stay in Iraq for very long. I got sort of kicked out of the army."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that I strongly disagreed with some orders I was given…" he clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. "Sometimes you have to say "no" and have the guts to do what's right when no one else will."

And in that moment Rose loves him. Her heart swells in her chest until it feels like it's pushing against her rib cage. Her eyes well up and she looks down at their joined hands.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all that, I barely know you."

And even though it's true, he marvels at how easy it is to talk to her. He had thought he was the one taking care of her but maybe it's the other way around.

Silence settles in after that and they remain shoulder to shoulder in the moonlight. The noises from the carnival fade away in the distance, the only sign that time has passed. John's eyes start closing for longer and longer periods of time until he can't resist sleep anymore. He manages to lie down before dozing off completely. Rose listens to his regular breathing, she runs a finger lightly over his furrowed brow. Her mind goes back to the Bad Wolf constellation, asking herself once again what it all means. She feels the pull of the stars on her soul but is pinned down by the weight of John's head in her lap. She wonders if he ever dreams of the Medusa Cascade.

Rose's thoughts are interrupted by the noise of footsteps in the distance, her body immediately becomes rigid, all her senses on alert. She sees the beam of a flashlight but not the person carrying it. Her heart speeds up at the thought that it might be Aaron. She's about to wake up John and stand up when she recognizes DI Hardy's features. She puts a hand over her chest and sighs in relief. He opens his mouth to speak but she puts her finger on her lips to stop him and that's when he sees John.

He squats down next to Rose, peering at her.

"He's not doing well, is he?" she asks.

The detective shakes his head. She looks down at the sleeping man and runs the back of her hand over his cheek. Alec chides himself for the spike of jealousy in his heart.

"Why do you care, you've just met him?" he asks, keeping his voice low.

She looks back at him. Where to begin?

"He's a good person," she replies quietly.

Could it be that simple? Maybe if she seems so out of place is because she's so much kinder than anyone in this world should be.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and he realizes he's been staring at her.

"We're looking for Aaron, have you seen him?"

"No."

And for the first there's not a doubt in his mind that she's telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: If you're following the pic fic on my tumblr, you'll recognize the first part but keep reading there's more after it. And I might as well take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed my story.

* * *

Hardy chose a table in the farthest corner of the greasy diner, sitting facing the window, eating his Sunday lunch while reading the newspaper, hoping people will get the hint. Rose doesn't or more accurately, chooses to ignore the hint. At least she asks. He says yes before thinking he should say no. She sits with her back to the window, invading his field of view with her shiny blonde hair and cheerfulness, in stark contrast to the gray weather. He notices her paper cup and her raincoat, the plastic bags hanging on her arm, clearly she had no intention to stay inside before she saw him. He dares to be flattered. 

He hates people and their bloody smiling faces, he reminds himself. But Rose Tyler has a way of making people talk and he finds himself chit chatting against his will. 

"If you could go anywhere in time and space, where would you go? » she asks suddenly.

It's a test. She wants to see if he's anything like the Doctor. She hopes he's not.

«Time travel? Blimey, why would you ask that? »

« Oh come on, Inspector, just answer. »

And she's smiling that bright smile of hers and it's been so long since someone has been interested in him that way. Not in his past or his work or his mistakes but in who he is.

His mind goes back a few years, driving all the way to Glasgow with his daughter. Before she started hating him. Driving with the windows down, singing along to Bay City Rollers.

There's a far off look in his eyes and a slight upward curve to his lips that have Rose wonder what happened to this man to make him so careful with his smiles.

"Saturn."

"Why?" she wonders how Saturn could have made him look so nostalgic.

"When we started learning about the solar system in school, I imagined, I don't know why, but I imagined that the rings around Saturn were like a roller coaster. And I just became fascinated by that planet."

He tells her about a big cardboard box he covered with tin foil and how he would sit in it imagining he was on that big roller coaster.

She beams at him, delighted by the story. It reminds her of a place she once went to.

"You would love the amusement park on Javyskila, that zero gravity roller coaster is insane!" 

It's not a joke, obviously, yet, out of all the things she'd said to try to make DI Hardy laugh, that's the one that got the biggest reaction. (Well, big for Alec Hardy anyway.) Not a snort or a snicker or a chuckle, but a proper laugh that reached his eyes and startled people around them. Maybe it was the absurdity of what she'd said, maybe it had been bubbling up in his chest since he saw her but he laughed. And she laughed with him, how could she not. Beats crying over the memory of cotton candy flavoured kisses on alien planets.

"You're a strange one. Rose Tyler."

He says her name like an afterthought, just because he wants to say it. The Rs roll, the name blooms on his tongue. So different. And yet. It goes as quickly as it had come, washed away by black tea.

"And you, the whole of time and space, where would you go?"

He expects her to have an answer already prepared, something witty and flirty that makes men fall head over heels for her. But she looks down at her hands with a sad smile. So many wonderful places to go back to, so many happy moments and of course there's her family and her own universe.

But she's a nomad now, a time traveler, a dimension hopper, her soul filled with wanderlust. If the TARDIS were here, she'd want to see something new.

"The future."

"Your own?"

"Oh no, I'd be too afraid." Afraid of what she might find out. What if she never sees the Doctor again? She quickly pushes that thought away.

"Afraid?"

"Well, you know, crossing your own timeline, paradoxes, all this timey-wimey stuff. Don't you know anything about time travel, Inspector?"

He shakes his head and tries to hide his grin.

"Rose Tyler."

He says her name like he already knows she'll break his heart. 

The waitress comes over to take away his plate and refill his cup. In the silence, he becomes aware of their position. Their arms are parallel across the table, hers between his. Every hair on his arms standing out, trying to reach her. He would only have to move his thumb a little to the left and he could make contact with her. And for a moment it's all that occupies his thoughts, this dilemma, whether or not to move his thumb to touch her. His heart speeds up just at the thought of it. But she goes in first, and doesn't that just sum up Rose Tyler. Her pinky bridges the gap between them and when his eyes meet hers he sees a challenge in them. He's not one to back down from a challenge and so his thumb moves, strokes the skin just under her elbow. And he's rewarded with the prettiest smile he's ever been on the receiving end of. So he goes in a little further, moving both hands until they're covering her forearms. Her softness fills his hands, travels through his arms all the way to his heart. He entertains the idea of pulling her across the table and kissing her, right here, in front of the Sunday crowd. If the way she blushes is any indication, she might have had the same idea. 

"If you could have tea with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be?" Alec asks, taking it upon himself to continue with the nonsensical conversation.

She ponders the question, distracted by the swirls Alec is tracing on her skin.

"You know, I've never met Elvis Presley."

She says it the way some people say "I've never been to Starbucks" or "I've never seen Jurassic Park". Once again he gets the feeling that she's out of place. That she's destined for far greater things. Things he can't give her.

They keep this train of conversation for at least an hour, steering clear of personal questions yet revealing so much about themselves. They keep physical contact one way of another, entangling their fingers and playing footsie under the table. The only way it could be more like a first date is if they had actually planned to meet. He congratulates himself on making the effort of getting out of the house on his day off. Last year he would have gone to work but he's trying to relax and meet people. After his divorce he had realized that all his friends were her friends. He had promised himself he would be more patient, open up, try to rebuild his social network. He never felt more alone than when the surgeon asked if he had anyone to take care of him after his operation. Making friends at 40 is not an easy task. They still call him shitface behind his back. But here he is, having fun, a rare treat in his life lately and not only that, he's having fun with a delightful woman.

"You're very handsome when you smile," she comments.

"Yeah?" he moves to the chair next to hers and casually extends his arm behind her back. His face becomes serious. "Rose... where are you from?"

It's not the cop asking, it's the man, a man who has been deceived before. She can tell he's looking for something true from her, something to trust her. And she wants to give him that. She looks up at the ceiling. How to put it?

"The Powell Estate, I'm from the Powell Estate."

Her answer calms something inside of him.

His eyes flick to her lips. Just for a second but they both notice it. She becomes very aware of their proximity. The smell of the ocean sticks to him, mixed with his cologne and sweat, a heady masculine smell. His eyes are intent on hers, undisguised. His large hands moves to her cheek, carefully cradling her face. She feels safe. And she remembers how much she likes men. Their roughness and strength. How long has it been? She's famished. When his lips meet hers it's like an oasis and if she feels a bit rusty at first she quickly loses herself in the feel of it. She likes the scratch of his beard on her skin. It feels different. It is different. So she kisses him with all she has, fingers digging in his hair, depriving herself of oxygen for the sake of desire.

It's overwhelming, dizzying.

Frightening.

She runs away before her brain can process that her legs are moving. She runs as fast as she can along the footpath. She's not sure what it is she's running from but there's something heavy in her heart. Something gray with sharp edges. Something that is only now revealing itself. A feeling of dread, something akin to betrayal. Her inner monologue is angry and bitter, poison in her brain. I shouldn't. I have no right. I can't. Stupid girl.

She stops dead in her track, bends over, hands on knees, breathing heavily. Her thoughts take a darker turn, building up on all her insecurities. What if the Doctor doesn't want her back, what if he just leaves her on that bloody beach in Norway again? What if he already replaced her? What if Alec finds out the truth about her? What if the kiss meant nothing? What if she wants more? What if she hurts John?

And it piles up, up and up, thoughts of rejection, humiliation and "Rose Tyler, I...".

A mountain of nightmares, towering above her, its shadow engulfing her. She feels its darkness seeping in her bones.

She stands in the empty field, numbed by the anxiety, cold wind whipping her face. She tastes salt on her lips. Maybe she'd like to see her future after all because right now it seems like nothing good can come out of this situation. So much worst than five and a half hours on a 51st century spaceship.

When she gets back to her trailer, she reaches directly under the bed for the dimension travel bracelet she hasn't used in days. Her vision is blurred by tears and she has to press the buttons more than once before getting it right. Nothing.

"Take me back!" she yells at the inanimate object. Nothing.

She throws it against the wall in a fit of rage. Her eyes land on the calendar pinned to the wall. _Bristol_ is scribbled under tomorrow's date. The circus is leaving Broadchurch tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: sexy adult content in this chapter

* * *

The precinct is empty except for a few night shift constables on the first floor which is why Alec almost jumps off his seat when he hears a knock on his office door. He looks up and sees the person he least expected after what he can only assume was a rejection this afternoon.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure…" she's wringing her hands and biting her lips.

"Smith's not here, he's in Bournemouth for..."

"I'm not here for John," Rose cuts him, "I want you."

She steps into his office, closing the door behind her. He stands up and comes around his desk to meet her.

"Do you? 'cause this afternoon..." he trails off, giving her a chance to explain herself.

"I can't be yours, Alec."

He squints, trying to make sense of her half spoken thoughts.

"But you like me," she nods, "and you want me," she nods again, "it's all I need."

It's not quite true but he'll take whatever he can get.

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, his finger barely brushing her skin but enough to make her heart speed up. She runs her tongue over her lips and inches closer, confidently. She slides her hands up his chest to his shoulders and crosses her wrists behind his neck. She feels his breath on her nose. There's something incredibly thrilling about the anticipation. She goes in slowly and he meets her halfway, unable to wait any longer. Up on her tip toes, she presses her body against his, not leaving any doubts about her desire for him. It's just her wanting him and him wanting her. Freely, unabashedly.

His kisses become demanding as his arms encircle her waist until there's no space left between them. She gives back ten fold, her tongue promising all sorts of naughty things. When he hikes her up on the desk, she wraps her legs around his thighs to keep him close. His lips move over her jaw and neck. Not taking time to properly kiss each spot, just greedily running his mouth and nose over her skin, tasting, inhaling. She welcomes the heat building in her, the desire and the pressure in her loins that can only be alleviated by him. When his hand moves from her neck to her bosom, squeezing through her clothes, she responds immediately, arching into his touch. They fumble desperately with each other's buttons, tugging with haste on the fabric. His wiry chest hair grazes the sensitive skin on top of her breasts. The intimacy of skin on skin takes her breath away. His mouth continues its descent, his tongue following her collarbone and teeth nipping through lace. She whimpers his name and he's never liked "Alec" until now.

Somewhere between the desk and the floor pants are lost. She feels the sharp angle of his hip bones dig inside of her thighs and the muscles of his back shift under her palms as he moves carefully inside of her. Emptiness and fullness, over and over, friction turned into bliss. They clutch each other, holding on with hands and teeth as pleasure soars into them and they whisper words of adoration. Their movements become fast and erratic, the carpet burning her backside. So close. Her nails dig in his flesh. The wave rises, higher and higher until their whole bodies are shaken by the strength of their release.

He slumps down on her, breathing heavily. She holds him close to her heart.

"That was..." he starts laughing.

They move to the sofa, once they've regained some strength, and he lays down naked, Rose draped over him. The smell of sex permeates the room.

She likes that his body isn't new. It's rugged and weathered and resilient. Like hers, it tells a story. She runs her finger over a still pink scar on the right side of his chest.

"What is that from?"

"Pacemaker. I had surgery last Fall, I nearly died... It's like having a second heart."

She flinches visibly. Two hearts.

"Don't worry I'm alright now, I'm not going to die anytime soon."

Although, in his line of work, you never know.

She splays her fingers over his chest, comforted by the single heartbeat. He kisses the top of her head, repeatedly, until he hears her giggle. She tilts her head up and points at her lips and he indulges her, enthusiastically. Unlike earlier, the kiss is lazy, tender, her mouth pliant and happy.

She goes home with him, both grinning like idiots the entire car ride. She snoops around while he tries to find something to drink that's not diet or promising Omega-3. She takes in the light yellow walls, the floral wallpaper, the union flag garland, the undeniable feminine touch and her stomach drops. He's married. She never thought to ask.

"Sorry about the mess, I just moved in," he hands her a glass of warm white wine with an apologetic look. "I'm renting a friend's house. She's been trying to sell it for a while but with the economy right now, you know."

"Alone? You moved in alone?"

"Yep," he puts off telling her about his divorce.

She sits down on the loveseat, relieved, and they clink their glasses.

"How long have you been in Broadchurch?"

"About a week now, but I was here last year for a few months."

He explains leaving Sandbrook and being parachuted in to Broadchurch, the Latimer case, the operation and the rehabilitation, living with his brother, and having to come back here only to have another murder on his hands. He's succinct, to the point. He stares at his glass the whole time.

"You've had a rough year," she says, although it's a bit of an empty comment, rough seems like an understatement.

He shrugs. It's true but he doesn't like to complain. He doesn't want pity.

The subject matter is weighing down their earlier good mood and he takes it upon himself to rectify the situation.

"It doesn't seem so bad right now," he replies with a leer.

The closest thing to a love declaration by any Alec Hardy standards.

She drinks her wine too fast with an empty stomach and it goes to her head. They kiss sloppily, groping each other like teenagers. They stumble up the stairs and barely make it to the bedroom.

* * *

Alec sees the sunlight through his eyelids, waking him up before his alarm. He scolds himself for forgetting to pull the curtains. Then he remembers last night and why closing the curtains was the last thing on his mind. Eyes still closed, his hand travels to the other side of the mattress until it meets warm skin. He curls his fingers around Rose's wrist and tugs on it sleepily. Her melodic laughter fills the room, like the chipping of birds. She molds her soft naked curves around his angular body, two shapes that somehow fit. He could get used to this kind of Monday morning. Her hair tickles his neck and he finally opens his eyes.

"Hello."

"Hello."

She wants to kiss him more than she cares about morning breath. She likes how it makes all the thoughts in her head go away. And her head is too full right now, for the last hour she's been debating whether or not she should follow the circus to the next town.

She scoots up, making her intention clear and her mind goes blank. As they kiss, his hand follows the contours of her body, the rise of her shoulder blade, the valley of her lower back and the swell of her bum, leaving goosebumps in its path. When a strangled moan escapes from her throat all his blood travels south and she feels him hardening against her leg.

"Is that your gun, Inspector, or are you just happy to see me?" she asks with a tongue-touched smile. His left eyebrow rises up disapprovingly and it only makes her laugh more.

Her teasing fingers run along his smooth hip bones and sketch labyrinths on the surrounding skin until he's cursing under his breath. Only then does she touch him where he needs her, a feather light nail along the vein on the underside of his cock followed by her whole hand. His breath catches in his throat and when he feels the wet heat of her mouth, he thanks gods he's never believed in.

His alarm starts blaring while he's reciprocating and Rose sends the offending object flying. She grasps the edge of the bedside table, the other hand buried in his hair, her back arching off the bed. Alec Hardy may not be a talker but he does know how to use is mouth. And fingers. "Oh God!"

He likes the sight of her in his kitchen, pouring orange juice in two glasses wearing only a t-shirt and knickers, glowing in the morning sunlight. He spreads marmalade on slices of toast and brings them over to the table.

She chews on the bread, deep in thoughts. He doesn't like the frown forming on her forehead.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah."

He doesn't buy it.

"Do you regret it?" he continues, straightforward as ever.

She looks him directly in the eyes.

"No, I don't... You?"

"Absolutely not, in fact I'd like to see you again, tonight after work."

"That would be nice," she answers, not committing.

She declines his offer for a ride back to the circus and gives him a lingering kiss, maybe the last, before going her way.

* * *

DI Hardy is not only late, he's actually whistling when he enters the police station. His coworkers exchange knowing glances behind his back.

Feeling optimistic, he decides to give his daughter a call, every once in a while she actually answers or replies to his texts. Their relationship is still strained but he's hopeful.

"Hi darling."

"Hi, I can't talk to you, classes will start soon."

"Oh."

"I'll call you back during my lunch break, alright?"

"Yes perfect!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you in such a good mood," Smith comments as he enters the detective's office, "Did you catch the killer while I was away or what?"

Alec sobers up at the mention of the case.

"Not even close, Aaron Waters has vanished. Anyway, according to SOCO the footprints are too small to be his. How about you in Bournemouth?"

John runs his hand along his cheek, embarrassed.

"She's really good at her job but, well, see for yourself."

Alec puts on his glasses and examines the paper John is handing him. He looks up at Smith with his trademark "I am not amused" face.

"Horseshit!"

The facial reconstruction sketch looks like it was done by a four year-old: the face is wide and squat, with high cheekbones but no chin and eyes wider than the mouth.

"She's a very competent artist and she swears that's what the victim looks like. Look at least she's one of kind, should make it easier to find out who she is. I sent the photo through the appropriate channels yesterday night. We just have to wait and see."

With a heavy sigh that puffs up his cheeks, Hardy walks out of is office to show the sketch to the DS team.

He should have known his good mood wouldn't last.

After an argument with the Chief Superintendant over the lack of progress in the case, Alec allows his mind to wander back to how perfectly Rose fits in his arms. Yes it's sappy and corny but as long as no one can read is mind he can entertain this kind of thoughts. He's reminded of something she told him yesterday.

He opens the police database on his computer; his fingers hesitate above the keyboard but his curiosity wins. Powell estate, a council housing complex in Peckham, London, destroyed by arson in 1987. Alec pinches the bridge of his nose and scans the list of victims. Peter Tyler and Jacqueline Tyler. No Rose. It was supposed to make this simpler not more complicated.

He's interrupted before he can do any further research.

"DI Hardy?"

"Aye."

He looks up and sees a man in some high army rank uniform flanked by two camouflaged goons with red berets.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Mace with the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

"The what?"

"We are asking you to hand over all the information regarding the investigation on the corpse that was found six days ago."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 8

"It was just sex," the sentence is on a loop in Alec's mind, trying to calm the sharp sting of betrayal he's been feeling in his guts ever since he learned that the circus and Rose are supposed to leave Broadchurch today.

"Why didn't she say anything this morning? Ugh... for fuck's sake, it was _just_ sex."

Maybe he can convince himself that she doesn't mean a thing to him. But then again, if she didn't mean a thing, he wouldn't be driving toward the circus to warn her.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Alec asks loudly, storming into Elaine's office after handing his files over to Colonel Mace. His arms flail in the general direction of the red berets invading their workspace.

"Calm down, Alec," the chief superintendant replies in her usual mild voice, she closes the door behind him, "just enjoy that this complicated case is off your hands."

"I will not bloody calm down! I've never heard of a united intelligence force. Do you even know who they are?"

"Well, not exactly," she fidgets with her checkered scarf, "but they have proper clearance, from high above."

"I don't care if Jesus himself is sending them, it's my case!"

John arrives at that moment, demanding to know why armed men are taking over his laboratory. They're taking away his samples and even took the corpse. Elaine also tells him to calm down but anything pertaining to the army makes him on edge. He paces the length of her office, cursing. Annoyed by the two men's attitude, Elaine ousts them.

They retreat to Hardy's office where they spend part of the morning pretending to work. They watch the newcomers closely, the way they're going over every report and piece of evidence. Smith and Hardy speculate about the reason behind their presence.

"I think it's the facial reconstruction," John admits after a while, "I sent it everywhere. They already had it when they came into my lab. There's something very unusual about it and that corpse is so peculiar... sometimes I think it's not human at all."

Hardy doesn't comment but there's a doubt in his mind that wasn't there a minute ago. He pushes his chair back and taps a pen against his lips. He remembers the contradicting time of death indicators, the laser weapon, the strange facial reconstruction and now some secret military taskforce. Well, shit. Maybe.

"Naaw, can't be."

"Why not?" John replies.

"You believe that kind of nonsense, man of science like you?"

"It would be anything but scientific to ignore the possibility of alien life," John says seriously.

Their conversation is interrupted when they are asked to join Colonel Mace and a few of his associates in the conference room. They don't sit down on the mismatched computer chairs placed around the too long table. Hardy chooses to stay up by the door, arms crossed, feet apart while John leans on the blue wall beside him, one arm on a stack of banker's boxes. The room is filled by the bright sunlight coming in through the rows of square windows on the opposite wall, making the room uncomfortably hot. Both men notice the white board behind the Colonel. Three names are scribbled in red marker, one of them is Rose Tyler.

She was one of the detective's main suspects, he'd written it down in a report. A report which U.N.I.T. now has. He feels a knot forming in his stomach. He tries to think of ways to clear up her name but he has nothing substantial, just his instinct. They won't give a damn about his instinct. All his hopes lie in Dr Smith, he must have some sort of forensic evidence that point to someone else. But they start asking about the footprints and fingerprints and fibers and hair and there's not enough in there to remove all doubts.

"She's not the only blond female between 5' and 5' 3''," John argues.

"She's the only one in your report, no alibi, no information on her past."

"No motive, either" Hardy replies.

John intervenes, he explains Rose's amnesia, which was corroborated by Mariam and Zeena as well as a doctor in London. Mace runs a hand through his thick grey hair and makes an off-hand comment about the convenience of her condition. John's palms are getting sweaty, he hates the feeling that everything he says is getting twisted. The Colonel adds, enigmatically, that they have their own reasons to suspect Rose.

Before he can ask what those reasons are, Alec feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"I've got to take this, my daughter."

"Ah yes, Julia isn't it?" the Colonel asks, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Alec looks straight into the other man's eyes.

"I'm very, very calm right now, you want to be aware of that." Mace pulls on his collar, suddenly suffocating under the detective's stormy glare. "You leave my daughter alone and you leave Rose alone."

"Bastirt," Alec mumbles as he closes the door to his office. He calls Julia back and the sound of her voice appeases his nerves slightly. He asks her about school, her friends and activities, questions he should already know the answer to. She keeps her replies short and makes a point of using his first name instead of daddy. But she called him back and forgot not to laugh at one of his jokes. As far as he's concerned, that's progress.

"Darling, did you notice anything strange lately? Maybe someone from the army approaching you?"

"I don't think so... what's going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"You can't ask me something like that and tell me not to worry."

He racks his brain to come up with an explanation, the last thing he needs is for her to believe he's endangered her somehow.

"I've started collaborating with the army on a case and I think they're doing some sort of background check on me. Just routine stuff."

"Why d'you ask about something strange if it's just routine?"

Sometimes he swears there's a detective gene and she inherited it. He comes up with some half-assed justification and he's saved by the proverbial bell when she has to get back to class.

He rubs his eyes with a deep sigh. Nothing's going as planned. He was supposed to stay out of the radar, serve out his days and collect his pension. Not deal with possibly extraterrestrial murder and aggravating colonel and get involved with a suspect. In fact, he's supposed to avoid stressful situations all together. But really if he wanted a simple, quiet life he wouldn't have become a cop. His mother's last words come back to him: "God will put you in the right place even if you don't know it at the time." Bloody woman. Sometimes he thinks she only said that to mess up with his head. But then he thinks about Rose. Maybe this is all worth meeting her.

John bursts in his office without knocking, back straight, fists clenched, every tendons and veins of his forearm visible where he pushed back the sleeves of his black jumper.

"Two things: first, what's with you and Rose suddenly? And second, they've already sent people there to stop the circus from leaving, I think one of us should go to warn her."

"What d'you mean, leaving?"

* * *

Rose walks through the unusually quiet circus, no laughter or loud music, just the sound of metal and the quiet chit chat of the workers. The disassembled rides look like carcasses across the dry soil. She's lost in thoughts, her heart going back and forth between happiness and feeling guilty and unfaithful. She reminds herself that he's the one who told her to have a fantastic life. Albeit, shagging the doppelganger of his future regeneration was probably not what he had in mind when he recorded emergency program one.

Zeena is helping out with the decampment, putting away stuffed purple elephants in a big plastic bag at one of the game booths while Jim is taking it apart.

"Rose, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" she runs to her friend. "You missed the show yesterday, mama's worried sick."

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry, Zee, some things happened."

"Are you just arriving from the town? Wait, isn't that the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Rose blushes "Oh my gosh, you got laid!"

Good old Jim looks over at them and Rose tries to shush her friend.

"Just because I want to know every detail doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for disappearing last night," says Zeena.

Rose hesitates. She used to do that with Shareen, dish the dirt about the boys they were seeing. But these boys didn't matter and Alec is definitely not a boy and he definitely matters. What happened with him, what they shared was intimate, too intimate to tell. She's afraid talking about it will tarnish the memory, the way people smudge travel pictures with their greasy fingers. After all, they did it on the floor of his office, how can you explain that without cheapening it? How to explain the connection she feels with him when as far as other people know she just met him?

"Well? Is it that copper?" Zeena insists, hungry for gossips.

"Yes, his name is Alec and we had a good time, it's all I'm gonna say about it."

"Oi, you're no fun," says Zeena. "Alright then, at least make yourself useful if you're not going to entertain me."

Rose grabs another plastic bag and starts filling it with stuffed penguin to help out her friend the way she has many times before but never with such a heavy heart. Quite the opposite, she used to be excited at the prospect of what she might find in the next town. She got more than she'd hoped for in Broadchurch. She's not sure what answers Bristol can bring. In fact, it seems like meeting Alec and John was what this whole journey was for but she can't put aside the name of the circus, _Bad Wolf_, she feels like she must follow it.

A dark green jeep, travelling at high speed between the kiddie rides, creating a cloud of dirt, attracts the worker's attention. Three men in camouflage outfits and red berets step out of the vehicle and walk towards the girls, the thumping of synchronised footsteps made ominous by everyone's sudden silence.

"Hello, I'm private Ross Jenkins. I need to speak with the person in charge."

Zeena runs her eyes appreciatively up and down the young private, she does love a man in uniform.

"That would be my mom, just follow me," she says with a charming smile.

Intrigued, Rose goes with them. She vaguely recognizes the hats and the little wings insignia but she can't quite put her finger on where she's seen them before. In her mind she goes through all the places on Earth she's visited. Ha! 10 Downing street, that's where.

"Are you with U.N.I.T.?" she asks Ross.

He looks back at her, with squinted eyes and it occurs to Rose that maybe she isn't supposed to know about them.

"You're a civilian, how do you know about U.N.I.T.?"

"Oh, saw it in my crystal ball," she hopes the line will work twice, "I also saw that a beautiful girl will flirt with you today," Rose adds, before rapidly changing place with Zeena.

After complimenting his uniform and admiring his gun with a few innuendos thrown in for good measure, her friend finally asks what they want with her mom. Private Ross explains that he has a court order to stop the circus and its employees from leaving the town. Rose feels a weight lift off her shoulders and her smile returns. They're staying, they have to stay, she doesn't have to go, she doesn't have to choose. At least not yet. They're granted a reprieve. Already, her mind wanders, imagining her next night with Alec. She hadn't realized how much she missed sex until yesterday.

* * *

Even as he's repeating his earlier motto "it was just sex", his heart leaps in his chest at the sight of her sitting on the doorstep of her trailer. His eyes zoom in on her naked shoulder peaking through the wide neck of her grey t-shirt, his lips itch to kiss it. He shakes his head to chase the thought away. She jumps to her feet and greets him with a big smile. Once he's closer, she tries to kiss him but he turns his head and her lips land on his cheek. Her stomach drops and self-doubt washes over her far too quickly. The hand reaching for his falls limply at her side.

He keeps his hands off her by trapping them under his arms. He tells her everything that happened today and insists on the fact that it was John's idea to tell her. She's not entirely surprised to learn she's one of the main suspects; her amnesia story is shaky at best. As he speaks, his eyes are focused on a far off point, she could almost believe he's talking to someone else.

"Alec, look at me, please."

His hazel eyes finally focus on her and the way she chews her bottom lip almost breaks his resolve. He feels a tug in his arms, the urge to hug her, comfort her, but fights it.

"This morning, did you know that you were leaving town today?"

Oh.

"Yes," she admits, she knows he appreciates straightforwardness. "I knew the circus was leaving but I wasn't sure I would be leaving with it."

"Why wouldn't you? It's all you have."

"Is it?"

He knows what she's asking. As much as he wants her all to himself, it would be unfair to let this young woman throw away her work and friends for this old broken man. But he can't find the strength to say the words. For a moment, the only sound between them is the wind, blowing away the unspoken thoughts hanging between them. Always the courageous one, Rose finally speaks:

"Thing is, we don't have to decide anything now. The circus is staying here and I am too, so the question is: will you stay with me?"

She extends her hand toward him in invitation and waits.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note: in order to comply with the site's guidelines, the full adult version of this chapter will be avaible on my Tumblr

post/62821255128/chap-9-we-are-all-stars-in-t he-freak-show

* * *

_"Thing is, we don't have to decide anything now. The circus is staying here and I am too, so the question is: will you stay with me?"_

_She extends her hand toward him in invitation and waits._

The warm wind licks between her empty fingers and she's never been more aware of the weight of her own hand.

"I barely know you. I don't have any reason to trust you," he says.

"Quite right."

Her hand stays up in the air, insistent, persistent.

It's a leap of faith when his crosses the gap between them. Their palms connect and their fingers intertwine, feeling whole again.

"You will be my downfall, Rose Tyler."

She swallows with some difficulty but pushes a smile back on her face.

"Don't be so dramatic and just kiss me."

With a chuckle, he encompasses her waist and brings their bodies nearer until their lips touch, until their mouths open, until they're breathing each other.

There's a flutter in her chest, like a dove soaring, a laughter breaking free. She's giddy with relief. He rests his forehead against hers and he laughs too at this incredible turn of events in their lives. He thinks it's fitting that she works for a circus, given that he feels like he's on a roller coaster ever since he met her.

He kisses her again, because he can. A few steps backwards and she feels the metal of her trailer against her back, their still linked hands rest above her head and almost automatically her leg hitches over his hip. His lips leave her mouth to explore the naked shoulder that caught his eyes earlier, worshipping the small but oh so enticing expanse of skin. He stretches the neck of her shirt wider, almost ripping it, in his quest for more skin to taste.

She feels a familiar spark igniting, heat traveling through her whole body as though her blood has turned to gunpowder.

"Inside," she mumbles against his neck.

* * *

Their heads settle on the same pillow. With the tip of her finger, she traces his features, moving his hair away from his damp forehead, erasing his frown, sliding down his nose, connecting his freckles. They're different his freckles, more pronounced and scattered differently. The more time she spends with him the less she sees the Doctor. She traces the edge between his beard and his cheek, feeling the dual sensation.

"I should shave."

"Absolutely not."

"Oi, woman already trying to be the boss of me?" he laughs.

"I'd like to see someone try to be the boss of you," Rose replies cheekily.

As they are about to doze off in post-coital bliss, they are disturbed by someone knocking at the door.

"Go away," Alec shouts.

She slaps him playfully.

"You're so rude."

"... Rose, you alright?"

Rose and Alec look at each other in surprise.

"Is that John?"

She extricates herself from Alec just enough to look out the side window. It is indeed John Smith, standing outside in the setting sun, looking nervous. She waves before slipping on underwear and Alec's blue pinstripe shirt which is long enough to cover her bum and part of her thighs. When she opens the door he looks slightly embarrassed when he sees her outfit or lack thereof. She smiles uneasily, tugging on the hem of the shirt. It feels like an eternity since she last saw him.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad moment, d'you have company?"

He tries to subtly look over her shoulder.

"No, well yeah, maybe a little, but s'fine."

He buries his hands in his pockets and clears his throat, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"I came by to check on you and see if Hardy talked to you."

"Yeah, yeah, he explained everything," she smiles with her lips pressed.

She appreciates their concern and their help but she doesn't want to cause them any trouble.

"Ok good, and he wasn't rude, was he? I don't know why he insisted on talking to you alone. He can be a dick sometimes."

"Is that what you think, Smith?"

Alec appears in the doorframe, wearing only his trousers and a smug look on his face. He puts an arm around Rose's waist but she disentangles herself, not a fan of this kind of territorial pissing.

"That explains a lot," John replies, averting their gaze, "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone, eh?"

He turns on his heels and starts walking away.

"Wait, John, I'll see you soon, alright?"

He just waves without looking back at her. She rocks on her heels, if she weren't half-naked she'd run after him. Rose tries to reason with herself that she shouldn't feel bad but she does nonetheless. She fidgets with the sleeves covering her hands. She looks over at Alec who shrugs. Seeing her dejected face, he inquires about their relationship and she's a bit lost for word.

"There's nothing going on really. I just like him... and I think he needs someone."

I need someone too, a childish, pouting part of him says.

"Plus he helped me out twice," Rose continues, "the first day at the crime scene, where you told me to sod off, by the way," she sticks her tongue out at him and he pretends to try to catch it, "and after that when Aaron attacked me."

"Did you ever see him again, Aaron?"

"Nope, he vanished. Even his partner doesn't know where he is."

He doesn't ask more questions, he couldn't care less about work right now.

Alec puts an arm around her shoulders and guides Rose back inside.

"Don't worry, luv."

Easier said than done.

All of this, the investigation and U.N.I.T. getting involved, is making her increasingly apprehensive. She'd tried to suppress the anxiety, she wouldn't even think about it at first but it's getting harder to ignore. In her mind's eyes she sees it like that scribble creature that attacked her in 2012, all knotted and twisted and black in the pit of her stomach, agitated and bouncing off her abdomen walls. It's going to take more than a pencil eraser to get rid of it. In fact, it seems that sooner or later running away will be the only option. Most likely sooner rather than later.

She sighs deeply.

"You hungry?" she asks in an attempt to distract herself.

They share leftover pizza and lager as well as a shower before going back to bed. There's no point in pretending either of them wants to leave this place and spend one minute out of each other's arms.

Rose is woken up later by two drunken carnies passing by. Their slurred conversation breaking the peace of the night.

"You awake?" Alec murmurs.

He feels her nod against his chest. As her eyes get used to the darkness, she can make out his silhouette in the dark. She sinks further into his embrace despite the warm night making their entangled limbs damp. She nuzzles the crook of his neck like a cat seeking affection. When he runs his hand through her hair she sighs contently. In the darkness of the night, in the safety of the bed sheets, it's easy to believe they're happy.

The roof vent above their head is opened and the full moon fits right in. Rose closes one of her eyes and raises her thumb to hide it the way she used to do as a child.

"This reminds me of when I was a lad. I sort of fancied myself an explorer," Alec's voice his hoarse with sleep but she can hear the smile in it, "when I got my first car, I'd go out of town every week end, by myself with my tent and backpack. And this one time, about two hours north of Glasgow, I found an old abandoned estate, like a Victorian manor in ruins. Anyway, it was a full moon too and I managed to get on the roof, almost broke my neck a few times, I was bampot that way. The moon was really bright, and big, bigger than I ever saw it, but then I started hearing wolves howling not too far off and it just freaked me out and I got the hell out of there... Good grief, I hadn't thought about that in years."

She entertains the thought that it was the Torchwood Estate he was at and maybe through some weird pandimensional destiny thing he was there on the same date.

"I went to Scotland once," Rose says, eager to share something with him too.

"Really, when?"

1879.

"A couple years ago, I think. We wanted to see this concert but we got lost, of course, and ended up in the middle of nowhere, in the highlands somewhere... timorous beastie, they called me."

"Sounds about right... So, you remember some things from your past, then?"

"It comes and goes," she replies.

His question brings back to her mind everything she keeps from him. How careful she has to be, always watching what she says, always keeping part of herself hidden. She wonders if it's a blessing or a curse. She could be a whole new person, get a second chance and a new beginning. But it would always be in the back of her mind, like dragging a ball and chain everywhere she goes, every time she's with him.

She feels panic rising in her chest, her heart constricting, each breath too shallow to fill her lungs. The scribble creature expanding.

All the lies.

Among which the fact that she is indeed the killer.

* * *

Author's not: So who had guessed?


	11. Chapter 10 part 1

**Author's note**: The story is drawing to an end and there are lots of things happening so I ended up splitting this chapter in two so you'd get an update sooner. I hope you like it.

* * *

_Previously:_

_She feels panic rising in her chest, her heart constricting, each breath too shallow to fill her lungs. The scribble creature expanding._

_All the lies._

_Among which the fact that she is indeed the killer._

* * *

The Doctor never taught her how to bury a body.

It hadn't conveniently disintegrated or flaked away or disappeared in a burst of flame. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. It lay there, limp, its large, lifeless eyes still opened. A rivulet of blood, as green as the new springs of grass, slowly leaked out of its tiny mouth and down the side of its face. In a state of complete shock, Rose had spent an incalculable amount of time staring at it. It looked so real, so much more like killing a human being. The body started rotting not long after, its skin, as pale and thin as lilac blossoms, gradually turned a darker shade of violet and started emanating a putrid odor.

Rose found a shovel and started digging.

It was a cloudy night when Rose encountered it. Hadn't it been for the strange, dolphin like, noises it made, she would have thought it was a human. She had tried to talk her way out of it. She invoked the Shadow Proclamation (she had learned a thing or two about it after the Sycorax incident) and offered her help. She held her hands down and opened in front of her, like she had been taught, non-threatening. The thing is, without the TARDIS to translate, it was all in vain.

It lunged towards her.

There's a tiny button, on the side of her dimension travel bracelet that should never, ever be pressed. Unless one finds itself in a life or death situation. There was a scuffle between them. The creature was at least one foot smaller than her but it was strong. Rose found herself on her back. Fighting, struggling, choking. She pressed the button. A tiny but powerful ray hit the creature straight in the chest.

She can't remember anything after that. The following days are a total blur, she went about her usual routine completely numb. Then the police showed up. That morning, three days after, she saw Alec and John for the first time. And then she foolishly pursued them, latching onto the hope that her journey in this strange universe would be worthwhile. Being selfish.

* * *

Rose realizes she hasn't slept at all when she hears the first birds chirping. She spent most of the night trying to figure out what she should do. Alas, it seems that there are no easy solutions to her predicament. In almost every scenario at least one person gets hurt and when no one gets hurt the whole of reality is destroyed.

How she wishes she could duplicate herself. One to stay in Broadchurch and one to continue trying to get back to her family and the Doctor. She has to, wants to, find the Doctor. He's the love of her life but the chances of seeing him again are so thin, ethereal, slipping between her fingers. In her dreams she keeps trying to grab his hand but it's like clutching water. She hasn't seen him in years, maybe she should get over him, except the dimension cannon started working and that's got to mean something.

And then there's Alec. She likes him a lot considering she only met him a few days ago. She knows she could be happy with him. It's real, tangible, within reach. And he's human and that makes all the difference because it means... well, the one adventure the Doctor could never have. She doesn't dare think about the possibilities, it will only make it that much harder if she has to leave.

She perks up when she feels Alec stretch and yawn beside her. He kisses her forehead and it's like the sun shining through the clouds in her mind. He says he has to go and Rose holds him closer with a protesting groan and he chuckles. He closes his arms around her, squeezing her and rocking their bodies from side to side until she's on top of him. Her hands and knees are on each side of him and she's grinning with her tongue-touched smile.

"Ha! You're trapped now! You have to stay with me," she declares with a sing song voice.

She likes the view underneath her, the messy hair, the whiskey eyes still hooded with sleep and that lazy smile. She runs one finger on his cheek along a red line left by a crease in the pillow. With a hand in her hair he brings her mouth to his. They laugh when their noses bump and exchange a tender kiss.

"I'd take a day off but someone's got to keep an eye on U.N.I.T..."

"Oh alright, at least, let me get you some breakfast, yeah?"

She gets off him and rummages about until she finds clean knickers and a red tank top. He complains about her lack of tidiness when he can't find his own clothes among all hers, strewn across the room.

She opens the tiny fridge, hoping to find some breakfast food.

"Ooh, I've got some bananas!"

Much to Rose's surprise, Alec's nose wrinkles and he shakes his head.

"How do you feel about pears?" she inquires.

"I'll have one."

"I don't have any."

He shakes his head with a smile. He has already accepted that she doesn't always make sense.

She offers him a bowl of _Lucky Charms_ and he sits down next to her at the table to eat the cereals. He grimaces after his first spoonful not used to such sugary food in the morning. Rose drinks some orange juice and steals star shaped marshmallows from him. "They're the best ones," she explains. He starts eating more carefully, pushing the stars towards the rim of the bowl all the while been highly aware of how silly it is. Anything to make her smile. He so rarely elicits that reaction from people nowadays.

"D'you have any plans for tonight?" Rose asks.

"I'd like to see you again, if you haven't left," there's a slight bitterness to his last words. "Just, come see me before, if you have to leave town," he cups her face gently, thumb stroking the apple of her cheek.

"I will."

His hand lingers.

"I will, I promise," she repeats, then turns her head to kiss his palm and that seems to appease him.

Once Alec has left, Rose goes about her morning. She puts on a second-hand BABA t-shirt (this dimension's ABBA), braids her hair and starts tidying up her humble abode. She watches some morning talk show on BBC and does a load of laundry, busying herself to feel normal and keep the anxiety at bay.

Around noon, she drops by Mariam and Zeena's. From outside, she can hear the mother and daughter arguing in Afrikaan. That's never a good sign. Zeena storms out before Rose can knock. She grabs her friend's arm and they walk to Rose's trailer as Zeena explains why she's mad at her mother.

"I can't believe she's even considering leaving you behind because she's losing money. I know it's hard in this economy but you're practically family. You're like a sister to me, I'm not gonna let you down when you need me."

"Aaw thanks, Zee," she squeezes her friend's thin arm, "I really don't wanna cause you any trouble. You could leave and I'd catch up with you when all of this is over, it's not like you're going to another country, I'll just join you wherever you are."

As she says the words, Rose realizes how unlikely it is. She always knew that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life travelling with the circus and her new friends but it feels very real suddenly.

They sit on the grass, their backs against the tiny mobile home, soaking up the midday sun.

"I wouldn't be entirely alone without you, Alec stayed over last night."

"Are you going to tell me anything about it this time?"

She does and for a while, she feels like an average young woman. That is until three red berets show up. She recognizes Private Ross Jenkins but not the other Private, both men stand straight, holding their guns close to their chests while a sturdy middle age woman comes closer.

"Rose Tyler?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Captain Marisa Magambo."

Both girls stand up and Zeena introduces herself.

The woman puts on a pair of strange glasses, the lenses are tinted but not the same color. She inspects the two girls, walking around them, touching them.

"Oi! D'you mind?"

"Just as I thought, she's covered in void particles. Who do you work for, miss Tyler?"

With great effort Rose overcomes her fight or flight response and manages to appear somewhat calm.

"I work for the circus, I'm an acrobat, well I say acrobat, more like an assistant. I can do a cartwheel, I can show you if..."

Her voice falters as she takes in Magambo's serious glare. The Captain repeats her question, enunciating each syllable carefully, an inch from Rose's face.

A phone rings, breaking off the tension.

"It's the Colonel, Ma'am."

"Magambo. I'm with Rose Tyler, Sir, she... oh... how many?" the Captain's eyes widen and she puts a hand across her mouth, "... Ok, yes, I'll be right there."

She hangs up and tells the two privates that they are going back to HQ and then orders Rose to follow them. Zeena insists on going along but they won't let her. Rose gives her friend a hug and leaves with the three soldiers.

On the road, she tries to get more information on what they are going to do with her and what the phone call was about but they all remain completely silent.

Once at the police station, they guide Rose downstairs where Dr Smith is sitting on a stool in front of his computer.

"Dr Smith, run some tests for background radiations on this suspect and take a DNA sample while you're at it."

John replies with a mocking salute and a roll of his eyes while Mrs Magambo runs back upstairs.

Rose is a bit uneasy because of what happened yesterday when he dropped by only to find her half-naked with Alec. Her eyes wander around and take in the melamine cabinets that used to be white and all the stainless steel, she recognizes some of the equipment from the Torchwood labs but she had never asked what it was for. Her eyes finally land on his laptop where a Manchester United football match is streaming.

"I thought you were from Liverpool?"

"I moved there to study but I'm Manchester born and bred," he says proudly. "So what's going on?"

Rose shrugs.

"Background radiations, what kind of lab do they think this is? I don't even have a cyanoacrylate fuming chamber." He looks at her like he expects an empathic reaction. "I guess I could always do a bit of jiggery-pokery with the spectrometer, the Rofin polilite flares and the hyperspectral camera, measure the omega resonance and so on. That is, if I cared to do what they ask me to do."

"You think you're so impressive with your big scientific words," she teases him.

"I am so impressive!" he hugs her with one arm, laughing.

"Ok maybe you are a little impressive," she holds her thumb and forefinger an inch apart in front of her squinting eye.

"It's true that I am no detective inspector..." he smiles like it's a joke but there's an edge to his voice. "So you and Hardy, then?"

"Sor' of, yeah"

"Why? Hardy he's..." he inhales deeply, "he's not very nice."

"You don't know him like I do."

"I've known him longer than you and that's barely two weeks."

"Where do you get off? I haven't known you that much longer either," she says, her voice more high pitched.

"Yeah and we haven't slept together."

"Is that it? Is that what's going on?"

"I'm married," he blurts out.

Rose is too stunned by this revelation to reply. John runs a hand along his jaw, the sound of his scruff scratching his palm fills the room. After a moment, he apologizes and Rose sits down on the stool next to him.

"Maybe my wife's right; maybe I am having a midlife crisis. I should just buy a Porsche."

"What makes you say that?"

John explains his career changes motivated by a need for something more, more action, more adventure. He longs for a greater contribution to mankind and discovering new things. Rose nods along to everything he says because the more he speaks the more she recognizes the Doctor's character in him. It all makes sense.

"Take this case for example, I dislike this job, but this victim it was... never mind, you'll think I'm barmy."

"Go on," Rose encourages him with a smile.

"I think maybe it's alien."

He explains his theory, carefully monitoring her reaction. Rose starts hoping that she might have someone with whom she can share the truth about herself.

"I'm sure U.N.I.T. are in on it," he adds, "which is why I don't understand why they're so hellbent on accusing you. They say they have their own reasons for suspecting you, whatever that means."

Rose's smile turns into a frown; that last bit of information is worrisome.

"Yeah well, what can I do about it?" she absentmindedly picks up a skull from a nearby shelf.

"I was thinking, I could," he leans closer to her and lowers his voice, "I could lie, about time of death, say it was before the circus arrived in town. All they have right now are circumstantial evidences."

Rose's eyes widen.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because when I see you, I… look I'm not coming on to you but the thing is, when I look at you, after all I've seen, I know there's still some good left in this world. And when you look at me, it's like I'm… like I'm forgiven."

Her eyes tear up, she feels overwhelmed, unworthy of this man's trust.

"Hey, don't cry, c'mere."

"Won't you get in trouble if you do that?" she says in his shoulder.

She feels him shrug. He's not going to say it but she knows he could end up in prison for something like this. There's no way she will let him jeopardize his life for her.


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

_Previously: After spending the night with Alec, U.N.I.T. showed up, inspected Rose and brought her back to the lab for some tests. John offered to lie for her about time of death._

Rose spends the rest of the afternoon hanging out with John in the lab. He doesn't have much work to do since they took away all the evidence and the corpses. They watch the end of the football match and he gives her a tour of the lab. He teaches her how to use the microscopes and shows her star shaped cells and fungi that look like galaxies.

When the clock strikes four, they say goodbye with a hug and a promise to do something together one night this week. She goes upstairs to Alec's office. The second floor is surprisingly silent, only a few DS are working at their desks, the sound of their keyboard breaking the silence. It looks like all the soldiers have left with Magambo, following the alarming phone call she received.

Alec welcomes her with a bright smile that makes her feel all mushy inside. She likes how his whole face lights up and how he looks ten years younger when he smiles. What she likes even more is that this smile is just for her. He stands up and removes his glasses. After a careful glance out his office window, he gives her a quick peck on the lips but Rose is having none of that and she pulls on his gray tie to deepen the kiss, bringing back memories of their first time in his office. Much to her satisfaction, Alec looks quite flushed afterwards and he's grinning from ear to ear. Unfortunately, his smile doesn't last long when she explains her presence at the station. As she recalls what happened earlier that day, she realizes that Zeena must be worried about her.

"Can I use your phone to call Zee and tell her I'm fine?"

He pulls his mobile out of his shirt pocket and hands it to her before sitting back behind his desk.

A text message flashes across the screen, from Julia: "Call me asap luv u xx". She feels a pinch of jealousy and wants to ask who this Julia is but she reigns in her temper, reminding herself that they are not an official couple. If anything, it's probably better that he has someone else in his life.

"You okay?"

"You have a text."

She gives him back his mobile and tries to act casual but checks out his reaction out of the corner of her eye. Alec frowns when he sees the message and immediately calls back.

"Hi darling. What's going on?"

Alec listens intently and whatever it is Julia is telling him it's making him very upset. His fist clenches around the phone, almost breaking it.

"Bloody UNIT!" he says, after hanging up.

He hits his desk with his closed fist, startling Rose.

"They followed my daughter around and asked her all sorts of questions about me. It's unacceptable! I'll give that bastirt Mace a piece of my mind when he comes back," he looks up at Rose and takes in her stunned expression, "I have a daughter, Julia, 15."

Oh.

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, she's really freaked out. We always tried to protect her from our work but I'm not there to," he groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I don't think they'd hurt her."

"I'm sorry that this whole mess is affecting her."

"Not as sorry as they will be."

When Alec doesn't offer more information about Julia, Rose asks:

"Where is she?"

"She lives in another town, with her mother," he's flippant, still angry.

"To whom you are not married anymore, yeah?"

Alec jumps from his seat, suddenly realizing what's going on in Rose's head.

"Of course, I'm divorced! It's a complicated story, not very pleasant," he says, grimacing. He puts an arm around her shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm.

Rose kisses his cheek. She wants to know more about this daughter and his ex-wife but she doesn't ask. She can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. And just like he's not pushing her to reveal her past, she doesn't ask more questions about his.

"Do you still want to come over?" he asks, once he has calmed down.

"Yep, I'm really hungry, though."

"I have some vegetarian lasagna, homemade."

"Vegetarian? You're full of surprises tonight."

"With my heart condition, I've got to eat healthy stuff, less meat."

"And I went and fed you Lucky Charms and pizza. I'll have to learn to cook properly."

He likes the sound of that. She hasn't mentioned staying in Broadchurch again but that's giving him hope.

"So vegetarian lasagna, it is then! Just lemme call Zeena before."

Her friend is indeed very glad to hear from her, she was very concerned about what would happen to Rose.

"I think they let me go because of that phone call," Rose explains, "some sort emergency, they're all gone. I wouldn't be surprised if they came back tomorrow, though."

"Some of them are here right now," says Zeena, "and they're interrogating mama and asking questions about you and Aaron and some teenage girl. Real bullies, they are."

"But that's rubbish, she doesn't know anything! It'll all be over soon, Zee, I'm gonna take care of this."

"How?"

"Just don't worry about it."

* * *

"So you like BABA, then," Alec asks as they're washing the dishes after dinner, standing side by side in the narrow kitchen.

"A bit, yeah, my mom liked them. But the t-shirt's not mine, s'just part of the clothes people gave me after they found me. Those are mine," she adds, standing on her heels and tapping the white tips of her Converse together.

"I used to have a pair like that, way back when," Alec says, "well, not pink, obviously... I was a bit of a punk."

"What, a real one? With spiky hair and a dog collar?" she bursts out laughing just imagining it.

"Nah, just the shoes and holes in my jeans and t-shirts. I wasn't much of a rebel either, I liked that song, you know, I fought the law and the law won. Oh!"

He throws the dish towel on the counter and skitters off and up the stairs. Curious, Rose removes her yellow rubber gloves and follows him to a baby blue room filled with boxes.

"Where are they?" Alec mumbles, opening several boxes, "Ha! Ha!"

He holds up a vinyl triumphantly, on the cover, a man is smashing a guitar.

They bring back down the box and a dusty turn table. Rose gets two lagers from the fridge while Alec plugs everything in. When she comes back into the living room, he's reverently putting the needle on the record. They sit down, cross-legged, on the beige carpet as the familiar intro to _London Calling_ echoes in the room. Alec mouths the lyrics and nods along to the music. He tells her about going to concerts with his mates when he was a teenager and failed attempts at learning guitar. Back when his life didn't revolve around his career.

"It feels so long ago," Alec sighs.

As the catchy _Rudie can't fail_ comes on, they start going through the content of the box. Vinyls, CDs and cassettes, each one a piece of Alec's history. She laughs at some of his more questionable purchase and puts aside those she wants to hear.

"My father had quite the collection too," Rose says, "my mom said he'd come back from shows all the time, with a new record, claiming he'd just discovered the next Elvis or the next Beatles, always planning these daft little schemes to get rich."

Alec realizes that it's the second time that night that she has mentioned her parents. He doesn't ask. He has decided that it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that she's here with him. It's nice and he doesn't want to disturb that.

"Are you saying I'm as old as your father?" Alec asks with mock outrage.

Rose actually stops to think about it, she's not quite sure how old Alec is but it can't be as old as Pete.

"Oi!"

She walks to him on her knees and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Doesn't matter, does it?"

"No."

Alec's embrace tightens, he buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath. She can feel his heart beating against her chest, knocking, asking for permission to come in and nestle next to her own heart.

"I'm not good at saying... things, important things, that women want to hear... But you can count on me, you know, to take care of you and defend you."

She knows. She learned, a long time ago that actions speak louder than words. She doesn't say anything, instead she kisses him. Lips moving slowly, tongue teasing, hands fisting his collar to keep him close. One of his hands grasps her hip, the thumb sneaking under her shirt to stroke the soft skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"So, in that collection of yours, you got any good music for shagging?"

"Let's see," and she loves that he's taking her inquiry seriously.

He keeps a hand on her and uses the other one to flip a few albums before finding what he's looking for.

Jim Morrison's deep voice resonates in the room, "_Wishful, sinful..."_, as they undress each other, revealing more skin with every verse.

"_Come on baby light my fire..._"

Their hands explore each other's bodies, discovering new ways to make the other shiver and moan, seeking the spot that will make the other beg. He finds it first. Fingers delving into her warmth. His eyes never leaving hers, admiring the way pleasure is painted over her features.

"Please, please..."

"Not yet."

"_Go real slow; You like it more and more; Take it as it comes..."_

When he gives in to her whimpers and undulating hips, they move to the couch. It's the perfect height, the right angle, she holds on to the back of the sofa, her moans muffled by the leather as he moves behind her. His torso covers her back, his lips moving from her shoulder to her jaw, tasting her peachy skin.

"_Another flashing chance at bliss; Another kiss, another kiss..."_

His hand sneaks underneath, helping her along, it's a matter of pride. One more thrust, the right amount of pressure and she crashes.

They lie down, entangled, sated. The leather sticks to their naked, sweaty, skin.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"_I found an island in your arms; Country in your eyes..."_

* * *

When Rose enters the conference room at the police station around ten the next morning, for the first time in months she feels like she's doing the right thing. She has to speak up, her mistakes are affecting too many people. It was Zeena and Mariam and then Alec and his daughter, but most of all John offering to lie for her, laying his career and life on the line.

Captain Magambo is applying a bandage on Colonel Mace's nose, their jackets draped over the back of the chairs..

"Ah, Miss Tyler, I just had a very unpleasant meeting with your friend DI Hardy."

"I'm sure you deserved it," Rose crosses her arms over her teal tank top. "Where is he now?"

"He left the station," the woman answers, "It would save us all a lot of drama if you would just admit to everything."

"I do have some information and I'm willing to share it with you if you leave my friends alone."

"We won't need them anymore once we know the truth."

Rose sits down in front of them and tries to look more confident than she really is.

"Say, hypothetically, I did kill it, what would happen to me?"

"It depends, why did you bring them with you in this universe?"

Rose's jaw drops.

"Them? But there was only one. It attacked me..." she promptly shuts up before revealing too much.

The Colonel opens one of the files in front of him and hands her a computer generated image of an alien face. Rose recognizes the large eyes and thin, lipless mouth and, of course, the lilac skin.

"That's the creature you saw, isn't it?" Magambo says, putting away the first aid kit, "Do you know where it's from?"

She does know. It's from Callufrax Minor. Six months ago, a Callufraxian spaceship crashed into the Atlantic Ocean in Pete's world. Her Torchwood team had gathered information on that race, getting ready for an intervention. It seemed that their planet had been stolen. However, another team did the mission because of the more pressing matter of The Darkness coming. She hadn't made the connection until now.

The Colonel is not fooled by Rose's silence. He stands up and walks the length of the room with his arms behind his back.

"Five months ago, our scientific team observed a disturbance in the space-time continuum. A spaceship appeared in the sea, 20km off the Dorset coast around the same time."

"Appeared? What d'you mean?"

"One second it's not there and the next it is. We would know if it had crossed our atmosphere. It materialised there, the same way you did, in London."

Clearly, the Colonel is aware she is from another universe. It most likely is because of the void particles Captain Magambo discovered on her yesterday.

Rose tergiversates under the Colonel's intent glare and finally decides to come clean about her origins.

"It all started when I was a shop girl at Henrik's in my original universe..."

She talks to them about the Doctor and Torchwood, the dimension cannon and getting stuck here. She describes her encounter with the alien and how she killed it. The words come pouring out of her mouth after holding them back for so long. Relief floods through her and she feels lighter than she has in months. Magambo takes some note while she speaks. The Colonel remains stoic but every once in a while, his face betrays his surprise.

Once she's finished, he fills her in with the latest information. After weeks of inactivity, the spaceship had started emitting sound waves a few days ago but there were no signs of life inside. Yesterday, two mutilated corpses washed up on the shore in an isolated bay, 8 km out of town. Despite the damage to their bodies, they managed to identify them as Aaron Waters and Emily Finch, a teenager who was reported missing by her friend a few days ago.

"Well, Miss Tyler, I think we better get to work if we want to stop these aliens from hurting anyone else."

* * *

"Please don't look at me like that... Just because I don't tell you everything doesn't mean that everything was a lie." Rose reaches for Alec's hand but he doesn't let her take it.

They're sitting on a big boulder on the beach, the setting sun casting pink and orange light on the cliffs behind them, only the screech and squawk of the seagulls disturb the peace of the secluded spot.

After a run in with Colonel Mace and hitting him, Hardy had left to get some fresh air only to come back and find Rose working with UNIT officers. Once she'd left the conference room, Alec had made her follow him to the beach, away from prying eyes.

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me the truth," Alec says.

"Don't you see? I'm the one protecting you."

Alec sighs and looks out at the sea, then at Rose, part of her face is hidden by her hair being blown by the strong wind.

"Just...Tell me something real about yourself."

I once met Charles Dickens. I've been to the year five billion. I'm from another universe. I care about you. It feels like clutching water again.

"I don't know what you want to hear, Alec."

"I want to know what's going on, it's not that complicated, is it?"

"You won't believe me, you'll think I'm a nutter, you won't like you me anymore."

"I don't like you very much right now..."

He hates the pained look on her face. He slaps his hand over his forehead and closes his eyes with a grunt, he starts walking back and forth in front of her.

"Do you know anything about the murder?"

She doesn't want to hurt him but it seems the longer she waits the more hurtful the truth will be. And with what she learned today about the Callufraxian, maybe he should be warned.  
"... Yes."  
"Are you the killer?" Rose hesitates again, biting her thumb nail, "Fuck! I told Ellie don't trust anyone and I..." he kicks a rock, sending it flying into the sea.  
"It was self-defense!"

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but: was it an alien?"  
"Yes, from Callufrax Minor."

He looks at her like he doesn't recognize her.  
"How do you know that? Where are you from? How can you have a laser weapon? What did you do before joining the circus?" he asks all his questions in one breath, not leaving her any time to answer.

When he stops and looks back at her, Rose asks:  
"Does the term parallel world mean anything to you?"

She explains, as simply as she can, her work in Pete's world, the walls between worlds collapsing, the dimension cannon and her universe hopping adventures.

Alec sits back down next to her, his arms hanging between his thighs, taking some time to process what she just said.

"And how many other men have you..." he stops talking abruptly, realizing the absurdity of his question, but he's said enough to hurt Rose's feelings.

"I tell him about aliens and parallel worlds and he wants to know if I've slept with other men, typical bloke," she says to no one in particular. "I'm not shagging my way through the multiverse! You're the first man I've slept with, the first man I've... fancied. In years."

"How can I know you're not lying?"

"I have this bracelet, to travel between dimensions," she digs the bracelet out of her jean shorts pocket ,"but, well, it's not working anymore."

Alec rolls his eyes.

"I can turn it on but it won't take me back, I don't know what the hell's going on over there, if Jake's got his head up his arse or something..." Rose taps the screen and it lights up.

Then there's a flash of light, like a lighting strike, that blinds them. When the spots in her eyes fade away, she recognizes the silhouette coming towards them.

"Mickey?"

"Rose!"

The two old friends jump in each other's arms.

"What took you so long?" Rose asks, "Five months I've been stuck here, I thought I'd go mental."

"Five months!" Mickey steps away from her, eyes wide in disbelief, "It's only been five days in Pete's world."

Rose gasps. She had an inkling that time moved differently in this world, she felt out of sync, her reflexes too slow. However, she wouldn't have thought that it was such a different rate.

Mickey looks over her shoulder.

"But you found the Doctor, that's great. No offense mate, but you look like shit."

Luckily, Alec is still too stunned by Mickey's sudden appearance to understand.

"Uhm, Mickey this is DI Alec Hardy," she says, clearly enunciating his name. She moves to Alec's side, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm "he's from the Broadchurch police, he's been a... a good friend to me these past few days."

"A policeman? Human or…?"

Now that, Alec reacts to, he throws Rose a questioning glance.

"Mickey is also from another universe, he's one of my oldest friends and he works at Torchwood with me."

"Nice to meet you, Ricky," Alec says.

"Oh, you must be kidding me! It's Mickey," he answers, rolling his eyes.

"Like the mouse? Mickey. What's your last name?"

"Smith."

"That won't do," Alec shakes his head.

At that moment, they hear someone shouting their names, they turn around and see John running towards them, looking alarmed. Between two gasps of breath, he explains that every member of UNIT is looking all over for Rose. Mickey's jaw drops, his eyes go from Alec to John and back.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Mickey, this is John Smith, he's a forensic anthropologist, he works for the police too and has helped me out quite a lot."

John is bending over, hands on knees, still trying to catch his breath. He nods in Mickey's direction. Rose puts her fingers across her lips and gives Mickey a pleading look, hoping he will shut up about the resemblance.


	13. Chapter 11

Author's note: This chapter is rated M

* * *

_Previously:_

_At that moment, they hear someone shouting their names, they turn around and see John running towards them, looking alarmed. Between two gasps of breath, he explains that every member of U.N.I.T. is looking all over for Rose. Mickey's jaw drops, his eyes go from Alec to John and back. _

"_And who the hell are you?"_

"_Mickey, this is John Smith, he's a forensic anthropologist, he works for the police too and has helped me out quite a lot." _

_John is bending over, hands on knees, still trying to catch his breath. He nods in Mickey's direction. Rose puts her fingers across her lips and gives Mickey a pleading look, hoping he will shut up about the resemblance. _

"What does U.N.I.T. want?" Rose asks John.

"Some sort of emergency you're supposed to know about. What's happening?"

"You're working for U.N.I.T.?" Mickey asks.

"Sor' of." She ties her hair up in a ponytail both because of the strong wind blowing it in all directions and to avoid the three men's questioning eyes on her.

The four of them turn around and see two aliens standing in the waves, their purple skin and black skin-tight suits glistening with water in the last rays of the sun.

Alec shifts closer to her, she takes his hand.

"Ok, I believe you now."

"Fantastic," John says, "I knew it."

The creature's noises turn to high-pitched screech as they crouch and hold their hands up like claws. The group spins around, ready to run away only to have two more aliens land right in front of them, having jumped from the top of the cliff.

Surrounded, Rose pulls her bracelet out of her pocket to use the laser ray but two sodden arms wrap around her, trapping her upper limbs. She kicks her head back to hit its nose but the alien is smaller than her. Her body is whirled around into the sea. Salty water fills her mouth and nose. She twists to dislodge herself but the vice-like grip tightens. The bracelet slips from her fingers. She jerks her legs but only hits sand. The alien's body is heavy over hers. She sinks deeper. The last of her oxygen leaves her lungs.

She doesn't realize she's free from the grip until she's pulled out of the water by her ponytail. Arms close around her and she fights back weakly, still dizzy and gasping for air. "Rose!" It's Alec. He drags her out of the water. She sees John fighting in the waves. He jabs the alien straight in the chest, a painful crack and the creature bends over, howling in pain. He runs out of the water, shouting at Mickey to aim for the sternum.

Another creature emerges from the sea, jumping high and close to John. Alec runs to his rescue. She tries to get up but wavers and falls back, her body too weak, still recovering from almost drowning.

She hears footsteps in the sand and a purple being appears above her, all teeth. It kicks her in the stomach. She rolls on her side in a foetal position. The alien straddles her. She sees a pointy rock and grabs it. When the creature bends over her, she uses all her energy to hit it straight in the sternum with the rock. Green blood spurts out of the wound and coats Rose's hand. Her eyes meet the creature's large ones, filled with fear. "I'm sorry." It wails, a prolonged, mournful cry.

A bullet cracks its skull and it collapses over her.

Private Jenkins appears above her. She didn't even know they were there. He removes the corpse from her.

"You alright?" he asks.

No.

She hears more gun shots and looks up just in time to see the last Callufraxian falling to the ground.

John is at her side in an instant, he's high on adrenaline, hyper alert, nervous. She gives him a quick hug and feels him shiver and twitch under his soaked jumper. She inspects his face, her cold fingers running along his skin.

"I'm fine."

Satisfied, she scans the beach, searching for the other men, in the twilight, it's hard to tell the silhouettes apart. She recognizes Mickey, laying on the sand, motionless, a few meters away. Hardy is squatting beside him, checking his pulse.

"No, please, not Mickey."

She tries to get up too fast and falters when she feels a blistering pain in her side. John helps her and holds her up, one arm under her shoulders, and they stagger across the sand.

Mickey's eyes are closed and there's a deep scratch on his cheek.

"He's unconscious but he's alive."

She sighs in relief. A soldier with a first aid kit settles next to Mickey as Rose kneels on the sand and takes his hand. Alec's hair drips on her shoulder when he rests his forehead on her temple, his breath cold on her neck. She takes his hand too.

"Are you hurt?" he asks her.

She nods but doesn't give him more details, her focus is on Mickey.

The eight U.N.I.T. soldiers gather around them, patting each other on the back and laughing. Rose feels rage building inside her, like lava erupting in her chest and throat.

"What are you cheering about? They're all dead!… We didn't even give them a chance."

They look down at her, dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"We won, how 'bout that," John says, "go away," his voice is low but commanding. They all leave expect for the medic who is attending Mickey's wound.

Rose feels her friend's hand move in hers, she looks at his face and he opens one eye then the other.

"Mickey?"

"I'm fine," his voice is coarse, "I've been through worse."

"I know, I was there."

He smiles and squeezes her hand. The medic helps him sit up.

The sickening smell of the quickly decomposing alien bodies rises in the air, carried by the salty breeze.

"Let's get out of here," Alec says.

They lean on each other for support as they walk unsteadily across the beach. They follow Hardy to his car without asking questions. None of them want to be alone right now.

Alec enters his living room with towels, sweatpants and t-shirts for Mickey and John. He shows them the first floor bathroom and pulls the phonebook out of a cupboard in case they want to order something to eat. His host duties fulfilled, he takes Rose's hand and guides her upstairs. She doesn't have to turn around to know that Mickey is glaring at her.

They remove their drenched clothes, piling them in a corner of the room, and step inside the bathtub. Rose goes under the hot water first while Alec pulls the shower curtain. She stares at the green blood disappearing down the drain, hypnotized by the swirling motion. She startles when Alec puts his arms around her waist from behind, a reminder of the earlier attack.

"Shhhh," he whispers against her neck.

She turns around in his arms and lays her head on his chest, only steam separates their shivering skins. He's stiff, muscles still wired up. Her fingers massage his tense back and he seems to relax.

"How are you?"

She's not sure he heard her until he finally answers: "I'll be fine."

"It's not what I asked," she points out.

"It's a lot to take in… I don't think I like it," he admits, "If that's your life…"

He holds her closer, protectively, one hand on the back of her head. She melts in the shelter of his body. The stress finally withdraws from her limbs, leaving her feeling utterly drained.

"It's not always like that, you know, I've seen so many extraordinary things," she replies, but her heart is not really into it.

"Not as extraordinary as you, I'm sure," he kisses the top of her head.

"Shut up," Rose says with a chuckle.

He steps away and tilts her head up with a finger under her chin. He studies her, her beauty and her battle scars. She's new to him now that he knows the truth; it doesn't make him want her any less.

"How long can you live like that, though? If you go back…" he can't finish the sentence.

She looks down at his navel. Of course, he figured out she might have to leave. She closes her eyes, there's too much to say about that and none of it will make them feel any better.

She feels his lips, butterfly kisses, on her eyelids, her nose, her cheek, her mouth. She kisses back, slowly at first, up on her tip toes but soon she's wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair. She feels the slippery tiles against her back as he presses his body into hers. Dopamine floods her brain, erasing any physical pain from her injuries.

The kiss grows hungry, daring tongues and greedy teeth. Their damp, warm skins slide against one another, his chest hair tickling her breasts and his growing hardness rubbing into the softness of her belly. Heat pools between her legs as she slides her hands down his torso. One hand goes to his buttocks, nails digging, urging him on and the other wraps around him, strokes him. He makes a strangled noise, bucks his pelvis but stops himself. He takes a deep breath, steps away, his glazed over eyes roaming her face. Gently, softly, he brushes her hair off her forehead and behind her ear.

"Don't be sweet," she pleads.

In a split second, he's flinging her over his shoulder and dropping her on the bed, soaking the covers. He spreads her legs and positions himself. His member slides between her wet folds and she arches her back with a deep, throaty moan. He bends over her, still not in her, just sliding back and forth, creating a pleasurable yet lackluster friction. She crosses her ankles behind his back, trying to bring him closer.

"Alec," she whimpers.

He grips her hips, pinning her to the bed. His tongue darts out to collect droplets on the underside of her breast, circle her nipple and then his teeth are pulling and it hurts so good.

Finally, he nudges her entrance, waiting for one more desperate moan, before pushing in roughly. He grunts and she sees stars she thought she'd never see again. His beard scratches her skin as he nibbles along her jaw and down her neck. She meets his every thrust, rolling her hips, wet slapping noises echo in the bedroom.

As their rhythm increases, his fingers close around her breast, kneading, crushing, leaving bruises. She's too far gone to care, frustratingly close, teetering on the edge. Her heart soars with every blissful push in and she clings more to him with every distressing pull out. She loves and hates him all at once. Their eyes meet, their hands find each other and their fingers intertwine. Her orgasm wracks her body, shaking her to her core and he follows, shouting through his release.

He slops down on her, breathing heavily, his pacemaker working overtime. She nuzzles the spot where shoulder meets neck, breathing him in, trying to commit his scent to her memory.

"I can keep you safe," and that's as close to begging her as he will go.

"You can't, not from The Darkness coming."

"We could watch the apocalypse together."

* * *

Author's note: Only one chapter left and an epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me and for your kind reviews, it's very much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 12

Author's note: I usually dislike it when authors apologize for not posting sooner, life gets in the way and that's normal, and yet I feel like I must apologize because it's been quite a while. So, sorry, thanks for sticking with me, I hope it was worth your while.

There will be an epilogue after this chapter and the story will be completed.

Enjoy!

* * *

You know that feeling when you're falling asleep and you're aware of it, you feel wonderfully heavy, going under, submerged in peaceful silence. Rose loves that feeling but not today, every time she starts drifting off, sinking, she jerks awake, gasping for air. After the day's events she's exhausted, physically and emotionally drained, and yet she's restless. She stayed curled up in Alec's side for some time, focusing on the ebb and flow of his breath and his heartbeat against her cheek. Even in his sleep, his arms stay firmly around her. She disentangles herself gently and slips out of the rumpled sheets.

Mickey is lying on the couch, wide awake, when Rose comes down the stairs. They all slept at Alec's house, John in the guest bedroom that was optimistically set up for Julia. They had retired almost right after taking showers, too exhausted to do anything else.

"D'you wanna go before they wake up?" Mickey whispers when he sees her standing in the doorway.

"You can take me back?"

They hadn't really taken anytime to discuss his presence in this dimension.

"That's what I'm here for."

"I... I don't know."

She sits down next to him, stealing a corner of his blanket to cover her bare legs. Her mind feels groggy, a result of the lack of sleep

"What d'you mean, you don't know?" he sits up abruptly, "Jackie's real worried about you. You already abandoned her once for the Doctor and you'd do it again for someone who just looks like him?" he keeps his voice low but she can hear a sliver of anger and frustration in it.

"'course not! S'just... You don't know what it was like, Mickey. I was stuck in this universe for months. I worked for that circus, yeah? The Bad Wolf circus, that's gotta be a sing, but after a while it wasn't enough to give me hope and there was the Callufraxian I had killed and I was really desperate and then I met them... I just, I had a purpose again... and I know they're not him but they're good men."

"Yeah but did you have to sleep with him? That's just fucked up, Rose."

She feels a Tyler slap coming but refrains from executing it. Count on Mickey to tell it like it is. He's not completely wrong. She throws a cushion at him instead.

He begrudgingly apologizes, mindful of her feelings but standing by his opinion. He tries a different approach, explaining that things got worse while she was gone. The Torchwood team detected a major disruption. They think that a whole new dimension was created right after she jumped. Rose sighs deeply and tosses her head back. She knows what she has to do and she wants to do it, she really does, but it comes with a price. She's starting to understand how the Doctor must feel.

"I know you'll do the right thing," Mickey says.

The sound of the back door squeaking on its hinges interrupts their conversation. Curious and a little bit apprehensive, Rose gets up and walks silently along the wall until she reaches the kitchen. Through the window above the sink, she sees John standing in the backyard.

His eyes are closed, his face turned skyward. His Roman traits are highlighted by the moonlight and Alec's Scottish Police College t-shirt is stretched across his larger torso. He's breathing heavily, deeply, slow inspirations and expirations, in and out like waves. When the wooden step creak under her feet, John startles and instantly turns towards her. "Sorry." They sit down, shoulder to shoulder on the doorstep, her small hands covering his shaky ones. A warm breeze blows across the field behind the house, pushing the clouds away and enveloping them with the smell of dewy grass.

"What's going on?" she asks after a while.

"Nightmares, 'cause of the fight this evening I guess."

That would be her fault. She made him worse, not better. Not on purpose of course, but she did drag him into this whole mess with UNIT and the Callufraxian. Seeing her dejected face, he quickly dispels her worry.

"It's the most exciting thing that's happened to me in years. Not that I'm happy they died, that's just terrible, human or not. But it's like my life was... on hold. And now this, it's incredible."

The phrase _joie de vivre_ comes to her mind as she looks at his beaming face. She feels only partially relieved, still worried about him.

"I wish I knew everything you know," he adds.

She smiles faintly, she doesn't have the heart to explain to him the pros and cons of such knowledge. A blessing and a burden.

In the little time they have before the break of day she tells him of impossible planets on the edge of black holes and exotic worlds in the heart of nebulas. She tells him about beaches of amethyst dust with tall frozen waves and tangerine trees with marmalade skies. And through it all she tells him about an outstanding man who taught her everything she knows. She doesn't say much about him, doesn't have to, he can see it, as clear as day, her love for that Doctor seeping through her words, her whole face radiating. And the smile disappearing when he asks where he is.

"I hope you find him," John says sincerely then he looks up at the firmament, eyes scrutinizing the darkness, "Mickey said the stars were disappearing because the whole of reality is collapsing... I can't even find the Bad Wolf constellation anymore."

And that's when she knows that it really is time to go back.

In the distance, they can see the first rays of the sun, the horizon line becoming orange and the black sky fading to blue. The earliest seagulls wake up, breaking the quietness of the night with their noises. John and Rose stand up in an unplanned yet synchronised motion. She stretches her arms above her head with a yawn and John takes the opportunity to engulf her in a hug. She hugs him back tightly; it may really be the last time she'll be in her first Doctor's arms. She laughs too, feeling as though everything will be alright after all.

"Can you smell coffee?" she asks when he puts her back down.

Alec comes out on the patio with two mugs. John refuses the one he's handing him and sneaks back inside, giving them some privacy.

She cradles the warm cup in her hands and breathes in the bitter aroma. She looks at him through the steam rising, his adorable bed head and his old Joe Strummer t-shirt, the rising sun casting an orange glow on his face, turning his eyes to amber. Every time he puts his cup back down after a sip she thinks he's going to say something, his look going back and forth between her and the horizon.

"So that's it, then?" he says after a while, his now familiar Scottish accent particularly thick in the morning, "When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought... nervemind."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Rose retorts.

He looks at her, his raised eyebrow suggesting skepticism.

"Why d'you get involved with me when you knew you'd have to lie and leave?"

Rose flinches at the accusation. He screws up his face when he realizes the abrasiveness of his words.

"Argh, fuck, sorry, it's not... I can't do this, I mean, I'm glad that you did, you know, with me."

Pushing her away in a misguided attempt at making the farewells easier, that's just like him. Anger, he can deal with, it's familiar, safe, closer to his guts than his heart.

"A friend once told me that some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Rose says quietly, remembering Sarah Jane's words.

Alec's shoulders drop and he stares at her and finally he nods, agreeing with her. He steps forward to take her in his arms. He holds her close, clumsily balancing his coffee cup on her hip and one hand on the back of her head, she feels his warm breath on the crown of her head.

"I'd do it all over again," he whispers.

And it gives her hope. Hope that he can see some good in this situation, hope that he'll risk getting his heart broken again. She wants to tell him not to be afraid to let people in and stop hiding behind that rude attitude and just get out there because he's brilliant and kind and people would be lucky to really get to know him. But she doesn't. Even when you know it's the last time you're ever going to see a person, you still hold back. Not that he would take kindly to being told what to do. He's smart, he'll figure it out. What she does do, is tell him she likes him, just the way he is, after he asks if she'll look for him in her dimension "'cause maybe that version of me is less of a knobhead, nicer even, I bet you'd like him a lot".

Deep down, even if he'll never admit it out loud, he believes that under different circumstances, she could've been the love of the rest of his life. Except there were lies and aliens and parallel universes and he's never believed in bloody happy endings. But a good life with little joyful moments like listening to a good album on a rainy day or making love in the morning or talking nonsense over tea, that he can believe in. And that, he wants. He got a glimpse of that life and maybe his Rose Tyler, one that he doesn't have to share with a billion galaxies, his very own Rose Tyler is somewhere out there. Not that he believes in bloody soul mates.

In the end, you always feel like there's never enough time to say goodbye and too many things are left unsaid. "I really appreciate everything you did for me," seems too polite, rehearsed, cliché. And she hates the fake smile she puts on when she exchanges email addresses and phone numbers with Zeena, Mariam and other friends from the circus. She wants to explain why she won't answer.

"Just know that if I don't call it will be because I can't and not because I don't care about you."

She'll save their lives and they'll never know it.

So here they are now, John, Alec, Rose and Mickey, standing in the wood behind the circus. It's completely silent, no wind ruffling the leaves or sparrows whistling, even the rain seems to avoid them, like it knows something unnatural is about to happen.

Rose takes the second vortex manipulator Mickey brought with him and she looks at the two men standing a safe distance from her for one last time. Alec, one hand rubbing up and down his left arm, biting the inside of his cheeks, staring at her with sorrowful eyes. John, shifting on his feet, wavering between the excitement of what he's about to witness and the sadness to see her go. She smiles even though there are tears running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

Then it feels like her heart is being pulled out of her chest.

Jackie is waiting for her and Rose runs right into her comforting arms.


	15. Epilogue

Author's note: This is it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

"Isn't your daughter with you?" John asks Alec once they've sat down in a booth with a couple of pints.

"She's at a concert with her cousin. Some boy band..." Alec replies with a grimace.

He removes his jacket and takes a few sips before inquiring about John's new job. They'd gotten to know each other quite well in the months after Rose had left, keeping in touch even after John had moved to London. As antagonistic as they had been at first, they were now proper mates.

"It's brilliant, I love it. I'm going to Patagonia next month," he says, eyes bright, not as sunken as they used to be.

"What for?"

"An archeological dig in the Andes, we think a spaceship may have crashed there 5000 years ago. Fascinating stuff."

"Good. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd like it. It's a bit like the army, no?"

"Not all of it, you saw the U.N.I.T. soldiers which is quite like the army but there's a whole scientific division that's a lot less about ranks and guns... My wife's coming with me, to Patagonia," John adds with a barely suppressed smile.

"She's your wife again, eh?"

"Well, we're trying, we'll see."

"So, that temp you were seeing..."

John laughs.

"Donna? Nah, one date and we knew we were better off as friends. She might come by later, I'll introduce you if you want, she's the funniest woman I've ever met."

Alec shrugs and both men direct their attention to the rugby match playing on the overhead TV. The increasingly loud cheering of the pub customers makes any further conversation almost impossible.

"So what really brings you to London," John asks during a commercial break.

"S'like I told you, father-daughter weekend." Alec replies.

He averts John's inquisitive glare by rolling up the sleeves of his green oxford.

"Ok, I just thought maybe you'd found her."

Alec looks down at his now empty pint, he makes the glass swivel between his hands, his ever tousled hair partially hiding his eyes. Who is he ever going to talk to about that if not to Smith?

"I may have found her..." John perks up instantly, leaning forward, "I traced the mother of the Tyler woman who was killed in the estate fire and when I called, her grand-daughter picked up. Iris Tyler, she's called."

It had taken him a many weeks to begin his search for Rose in this dimension. At first, he refused to even contemplate the possibility, he just wanted to put it all behind him but it was always there, at the back of his mind, a nagging "what if?". Except it started as "What if she's a terrible person?", "What if she's married?" but eventually it became "What if it works out?", "What if we could be happy?".

He hadn't recognized her right away on the phone, her manner of speech being different. A result of been raised in Hillingdon by her grand-parents rather than on a council estate in Peckham, as he'd found out later. He had looked her up immediately after hanging up and he'd managed to find a picture. She looked about the same age as Rose, same plump lips and doe eyes, but her hair was brown and her face rounder.

"She works for some institute in Canary Wharf," Alec adds, he hadn't been able to find any information on that organization.

"What, Torchwood? Can't stay out of trouble, that one," John says, laughing.

"How d'you mean?"

"They're in the same field of research as U.N.I.T. except they're all about the British Empire," he says, pronouncing the last words with a mock posh accent. "You won't believe this: You know how Queen Victoria was assassinated, right? Well, it's not what they taught us in school..."

He tells Hardy about the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform and Sir Robert MacLeish inviting experts at his manor in Scotland to continue his father's work. John had learned all that after working with one of Torchwood's R&D employee last week. Unsurprisingly, Alec looks skeptical but then he starts thinking and a hint of a smile appears on his lips.

"Would she know about parallel worlds, then?"

"Maybe, depends on her job I guess."

It had taken Alec a while to work up the courage to come to London after finding Iris. One of the things stopping him was that he didn't want to introduce himself under a false pretense, he didn't want to lie or deceive her. As noble as it may seem, it was also a self handicapping strategy to protect himself. But this new information changes everything. The odds that this mad quest will not end up in a complete disaster are looking better and better.

"You know, I asked Mace and Magambo, and they say Rose succeeded, she saved us," in more ways than one, John adds mentally.

Alec smiles, he'd figured as much, given that they were still alive, but it was nice to have a sort of confirmation from someone on the inside.

"I'm glad... I hope she found what she was looking for."

She did.

The smell of the Tardis clings to his blue suit, something organic with a hint of rust, that makes her rig cage feel too small for her expanding heart. His lips are exactly the same but the kiss his different. A kiss like no other, a promise of forever, his arms encircling her tightly, his fingers almost reaching her ribs, his single heart beating against her chest. He's not holding back, the way he didn't hold back when he said "I love you". And she grasps him, clutches at him like she's afraid he might not be real. But he is and he's free and so is she. She forgets all about the wind and the cold and her mother watching, she kisses him desperately, deeply, lovingly.

She can love him, in a way she already does. She knows that a part human version of him is not a consolation price and that he's not a lesser being than the Time Lord. She'll love every gravity-defying gray hair on his head and every wrinkle on his boyish face.

A life on Earth, together, her head swims with all the possibilities. Possibilities she hadn't dared think about before except during her short time with Alec. A hand to hold through the ups and downs of daily life. And he holds hers while the Tardis dematerializes. And she knows he's going to stay by her side no matter what.

That night, they find a secluded spot on the bank of the Sognfjord. They sit down on the gravel, cuddling under a thick wool blanket. In front of them, a majestic landscape of mountains so high, clouds hide their peaks and a sky studded with stars once again. The green and purple glow of the Northern lights dances above their heads and illuminates their smiling faces.

"900 years and I've never seen an aurora borealis," he says, "I still have so much to discover."

"A new new life."

And they kiss again, frozen nose tips pressing against each other and cold fingers slipping under jackets and they never want to stop.

After what she went through, she feels like she understands him a little bit better and now that he's part human, well, they're not just the stuff of legends, they're the stuff of fairytales too.

Getting separated is a fixed point in time. The Doctor sees it and Rose as the Bad Wolf saw it. The metacrisis Doctor is a fixed point in time. The Doctor knows it and the Bad Wolf knew it. How Rose would react was impossible to predict but some things could be done to make it easier. The Doctor does it and the Bad Wolf did it.


End file.
